Échanges de lettres
by Illythie
Summary: TERMINEE.Et si les personnages d'HP se mettaient à délirer sur parchemin © Violette Silva ? Et si on décidait de créer les couples les plus mal assortis possible ? Et si ils s'écrivaient des lettres ?
1. Échange de lettres 1 : Sirius

Je n'arrête pas Ma Vie à Azkaban, mais je suis partie pendant ces vacances, j'ai vu pas mal de gens et j'ai une tonne de devoirs, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre. J'ai donc écrit ceci en attendant, ça me prend moins de temps (c'est aussi, hélas, plus court), ce sera sûrement publié plus régulièrement et c'est plus léger... Dites-moi si elle vous plaît et si je peux la continuer...

C'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue après avoir étudié un extrait de _Madame Bovary_, de Flaubert... A priori ça n'a pas l'air très drôle comme ça mais...

Donc, chaque chapitre démarre par une longue lettre écrite par l'un des personnages d'Harry Potter, et les italiques sont les pensées du personnage au moment où il écrit cette lettre... Lettre qui donne ensuite lieu à d'autres lettres, d'où l' « échange de lettres ». Il y a un échange par chapitre.

Ca commence avec les persos du temps des Maraudeurs, mais je peux écrire sur ceux de la génération d'Harry... J'ai aussi quelques idées... lol (Humm, une lettre Draco/Pansy... mdr)

Je suis désolée, j'ai une horrible tendance à conserver les noms anglais (surtout ceux des Maraudeurs et de Draco, qui sont affreusement laids en français... Erk) Donc, au cas où vous êtes anglophobes (si si ça existe... j'ai une amie, comme ça... ) :

Padfoot Paddy Patmol

Prongs Prongsy Cornedrue

Moony Lunard

Wormtail Queudver

Rien de ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est à moi.

Ces échanges vous sont dédiés, **Ma p'tite So** et **Panthere**, si toutefois vous les appréciez... L'une pour un soutien et une amitié indéfectible, l'autre pour avoir reviewé systématiquement depuis le début chaque chap que j'écrivais et pour m'avoir proposé de devenir sa bêta... Ce dont je suis très très fière lol... Biz à toutes les deux...

C'est bon, j'ai fini ma longue intro inintéressante... (non, non, ce n'est pas pour faire style que ma fic est plus longue qu'elle ne l'est en réalité...lol)

Bonne lecture...

**Échange de lettres 1 : Sirius**

De Sirius à l'une de ses nombreuses ex-petites amies, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

Chère ...,

_Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Amanda ? Non, elle c'était il y a deux semaines. May ? Ashley ? Bon... Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose, là..._

Chère toi,

_Oui, c'est parfait, ça fait mignon, attentionné... Bon, la suite maintenant..._

Les moments que j'ai passés avec toi ont été les meilleurs que j'aie jamais...

_Non, ne pas parler tout de suite au passé, elle va croire que je veux me débarrasser d'elle rapidement._

Etre avec toi est un bonheur chaque fois inédit et renouvelé, tu es...

_... plate, insipide, insignifiante, péniblement stupide et... C'est hallucinant comme les adjectifs négatifs me viennent plus rapidement que tous les autres... Pff... Qu'est-ce je vais bien pouvoir mettre comme compliment ? Je ne me souviens même plus de son nom, alors... _

... tu es belle, sympa, charmante...

_Oui, elles sont toutes comme ça, pas de risque de faire une gaffe du style tu es si exubérante alors qu'elle est plus timide que Wormtail amoureux... Eurk... Pas de mauvaises pensées... Surtout pour la pauvre victime..._

Et j'ai adoré la fin de l'année à Poudlard, parce que j'ai eu l'inestimable chance de l'avoir passée avec toi.

_C'est vrai, ça m'a changé de Prongsy et de ses états d'âmes à l'eau de rose à propos d'une certaine rousse... Je crois que sans elle pour me distraire j'aurais fini par vomir._

Néanmoins, ma douce, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer : quoique cela me déchire le cœur, je me dois de te le dire : notre histoire ne peut plus continuer ainsi.

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop brutal ? Oh, tant pis..._

Avant de t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ma puce...

_Ma puce... Erk... Toujours détesté ce surnom débile. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est quand même un parasite, à la base, une puce, non ?_

... laisse-moi t'expliquer, ma puce, ce qui me tourmente et fait de moi un être désespéré. J'ai eu le bonheur de sortir avec une fée, une étoile, avec la fille la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait été donné de contempler : toi,...

_Précisons de qui je parle, elle pourrait se faire des idées..._

Toi, et j'ai entrevu ce que pourrais être le paradis. Mais c'est alors que m'est venu une réflexion aussi insidieuse que persistante : et si je n'étais pas digne de toi ? Songe, ma fleur, que tu pourrais sortir, toi, la douceur, la beauté faite femme, avec quelqu'un d'insignifiant, avec quelqu'un qui ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville... avec quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ma douce, et c'est pourquoi je me permets de rompre avec toi. Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr, une personne tellement mieux que moi, qui saura te comprendre, t'aimer, te protéger, et, bien que je souffre de cette séparation, je me sacrifie pour que tu puisses conserver la chance de rencontrer ta véritable âme sœur. C'est donc en pensant uniquement à ta joie et à ton bien-être futur que je t'envoie cette lettre.

_Parfait, au moins, elle ne peut plus rien me reprocher, je n'agis que pour elle._

N'essaie pas de me rétorquer que tu es bien avec moi, inutile de te fourvoyer, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

_C'est peut-être un peu trop sec... Reprenons._

Je t'en conjure, ne cherche pas à me dissuader, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. Ne te plonges pas toi-même dans une erreur que tu pourrais regretter, et accepte, en souvenir des moments que nous avons passés ensemble, de voir la vérité en face. Je t'aime, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je pars loin d'Angleterre pendant les deux mois des vacances. J'espère que cette durée te sera suffisante pour oublier. Je regrette que tu ne puisses me contacter pour me répondre, mais quand tu recevras cette lettre, je serai déjà parti, et ne laissant pas d'adresse à quiconque, tu ne pourras me joindre. Crois bien que je ne fais cela que pour que tu ne sois pas tentée de vouloir recommencer notre histoire. Ma décision est prise, elle est définitive.

_Bon, ça évitera qu'elle s'accroche. Et maintenant, touche finale, empêchons-la d'avoir des regrets, des fois qu'elle soit têtue..._

Après tout, qui suis-je réellement ? Un jeune adolescent banal, beau, certes, mais combien y a-t-il de beaux adolescents à Poudlard ? Je suis populaire, apprécié, très sociable, c'est vrai : je suis un Maraudeur. Mais les Maraudeurs sont quatre, ma douce...

_Bon d'accord, Prongsy est obnubilé par Lily, Rémus a décidé que son petit problème de fourrure ne lui permettait pas de lier une quelconque relation avec une fille (quand je pense au temps que nous avons passé, James et moi, à tenter de le persuader du contraire...), et Peter n'est pas sortable, mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ?_

Oui, je suis drôle, inventif, original, inimitable, unique, mais crois-moi, tu rencontreras d'autres hommes uniques dans ta vie, ma fleur...

_De toutes façons, tu as déjà vu un homme qui soit double ? A part un schizophrène, peut-être... Mais quelle fille voudrait sortir avec un schizophrène ?_

Et puis, écoute Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle t'expliquera mieux que moi pourquoi je ne mérite pas de continuer à être avec toi...

_Le nombre de fois où elle m'a insulté... Je suis sûr qu'elle fait de la pub anti-Maraudeurs dans le dortoir des filles. Elle doit tout faire pour les dégoûter de nous... Sauf que ça ne marche pas, petite Lily, j'en suis à ma 27ème fille différente... Si je ne me suis pas planté dans mes calculs... Faudrait que je demande à Moony de refaire mes comptes... Oui, c'est devenu l'activité principale de notre cher grand méchant loup ces derniers temps en histoire de la magie : compter le nombre de filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti, et pendant combien de temps... Et après il en fait des statistiques... Je crois qu'il s'amuse aussi à faire les stats du nombre de râteaux foutus à James par une rousse impulsive, agrémentés ou non d'une jolie marque rouge sur la joue droite..._

Console-toi, mon cœur, ne pleures pas : je ne t'oublierai jamais...

Je te reste fidèle et tristement amoureux...

Sirius.

_Bon, et maintenant, décoration... Quelques gouttes d'eau savamment dispersées sur la feuille, et... oui, on dirait vraiment des larmes. Sirius, tu es un génie. Un artiste. Non, non ne rougis pas, tu es véritablement extraordinaire pour écrire une lettre de rupture. Que c'est agréable, le travail bien fait... Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à recopier ça en quatre exemplaires et à l'envoyer à May, Amanda, Ashley et... c'est incroyable ce que ma mémoire des noms peut mal fonctionner..._

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

Salut Sirius,

Je crois que tu m'as envoyé une lettre par erreur. Elle commençait par _Chère toi_, et tu me racontais dedans ton amour indéfectible, et le fait que tu me plaquais. Sirius, j'ai un scoop : depuis cinq ans, celle que tu crois côtoyer sous le nom de Rémus te trompe. Il est temps que tu saches la vérité : Sirius, je suis un homme.

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, réponse à la précédente, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

Personne n'est parfait. **(1)**

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te préciser pourquoi je t'ai envoyé cette lettre : je voulais te demander si tu pensais que j'étais crédible...

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius, réponse à la précédente, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

No comment.

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, réponse à la précédente, été après la 5ème année à Poudlard.

Bon, je peux l'envoyer tranquille alors... Merci Rémus...

PS : Tu crois que je peux demander à la sœur d'Amanda de me rejoindre à la Tour d'Astronomie à la rentrée ?

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**(1) **Référence à _Some like it hot, Certains l'aime chaud, _un film vieux mais très drôle avec Marilyne Monroe. Deux hommes se font passer pour des femmes pour échapper à de dangereux bandits. Un riche milliardaire (joli pléonasme lol) tombe amoureux de l'un d'entre eux qu'il croit être une femme. La « femme » essaye de le dissuader, en vain. D'où les deux dernières répliques du film :

« Je suis un homme !

- Personne n'est parfait. »

Évidemment, c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand on voit le film...¨

Alors... J'arrête ou je continue ? Merci à tous d'avoir lu...

Illythie


	2. Échange de lettres 2 : Percy

Une nouvelle fic... C'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue après avoir étudié un extrait de _Madame Bovary_, de Flaubert... A priori ça n'a pas l'air très drôle comme ça mais...

Donc, chaque chapitre démarre par une longue lettre écrite par l'un des personnages d'Harry Potter, n'importe lequel, et les italiques sont les pensées du personnage au moment où il écrit cette lettre... Lettre qui donne ensuite lieu à d'autres lettres, d'où l' « échange de lettres ». Il y a un échange par chapitre.

Rien de ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est à moi.

Ces échanges vous sont dédiés, **Ma p'tite So** et **Panthere**, si toutefois vous les appréciez... L'une pour un soutien et une amitié indéfectible, l'autre pour avoir reviewé systématiquement depuis le début chaque chap que j'écrivais et pour m'avoir proposé de devenir sa bêta... Ce dont je suis très très fière lol... Biz à toutes les deux...

**Attention : Cet échange comprend un yaoi suggéré, si vous êtes homophobes, quittez vite cette page, vous n'avez rien à y faire... **

**Attention n°2 : Pour ceux qui sont restés... Ce nouvel échange est très... bizarre... Je ne suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout sûre de moi... J'espère qu'il ne vous dégoûtera pas de la fic...**

Toutes mes excuses pour le style... alambiqué de la lettre, j'ai cherché à reproduire la façon dont Percy écrirait, une façon ampoulée, administrative, pleine de circonlocutions inutiles et de subordonnée relatives s'enchaînant infiniment pendant des lignes et des lignes... Un peu comme cette phrase, quoi... ; - )

Merci à **May-Yam, Maael**, et **Sword-inu** de m'avoir mise en alert et surtout en favoris... Ca me fait énormément plaisir...

**RARs :**

**May-Yam : **Pour l'étrange, tu vas être servie... J'ai adoré ton idée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Elle est excellement géniale... Elle m'a fait trop rire (tu verras, je me répète en bas de page...) Sans avoir besoin du tout de panne, je la fais pour le prochaine échange. Dédié à toi, of course. Contente que tu aimes... Ca change un peu de Ma Vie... Ce soit être l'un des très rares trucs drôles (?) que j'écris, je suis pas très habituée... Pour Sirius, je me suis bien amusée... Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas crédible... Ce serait pas marrant sinon... Et puis j'en avais un peu (beaucoup) marre de la vision de Sirius en gentil parrain ou en super ami de James, donc... Merci pour la review...

**Maael** : Merci pour ton vote positif... ; - ) Non, Sirius n'est pas crédible du tout ! Justement ! Ca n'aurait pas d'intérêt si c'était juste une lettre de rupture classique... Et puis, comme je l'ai écrit dans le review de May-Yam, j'en avais assez de la vision de Sirius en gentil évadé au grand cœur, en ami indéfectible et en parrain prêt à tout... Voilà donc la suite, je suis ravie que tu adores l'idée... Merci pour la review...

**Sword-inu : **Merci ! La voilà, la suite... Je ne vais pas arrêter alors que tu aimes... Du moment qu'il y a des gens pour lire, apprécier et le dire, moi, j'écris ! ; - ) Merci pour le commentaire sur la fin, j'avais un peu peur que ce soir en trop... J'écris presque jamais de trucs « drôles » (?), ce n'est pas le genre que je maîtrise le mieux... lol... donc je suis heureuse que ça te plaise... Merci pour la review...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

**Échange de lettres 2 : Percy**

Lettre de Percy Weasley à Peter Pettigrow, pendant la septième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Monsieur,

Nos services d'ordre ont repéré vos traces dans l'une des vos cachettes précédentes. De jour en jour, nous localisons de plus en plus précisément votre planque. Nous ne serons pas longs à vous débusquer.

_S'il savait... Oh Merlin, est-ce vraiment bien de ma part de le prévenir ? Mais je ne puis... Non, je ne puis le laisser ainsi, sans protection..._

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la mort de Sirius Black au cours d'un affrontement avec des Mangemorts au Ministère il y a deux ans maintenant l'a totalement innocenté. Vous ne pouvez plus prétendre salir son image, de même qu'il est désormais impossible pour le monde sorcier de continuer à vous croire mort. Si vous ne réagissez pas promptement, vous serez bientôt pris dans un piège inextricable.

_Va-t-il seulement me croire ? Merlin, c'est tellement douloureux de penser que, peut-être, il me prend pour un salaud, pour un petit imbécile prétentieux... Hélas, pourquoi ne peut-il éprouver pour moi la même confiance aveugle que celle que j'ai placée en lui ?_

Je vous offre mon aide, Monsieur, non parce que je veux vous précipiter plus vite dans les horribles cellules nouvellement inaugurées au Ministère en remplacement de celles d'Azkaban, non, je vous offre mon aide parce que je ne puis croire qu'un médaillé de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, puisse être ainsi bafoué dans sa dignité, et menacé d'un procès alors même qu'il a vaillamment tenté d'arrêter un criminel ; et ce seul, pendant que tous les autres, tremblants d'une peur immonde, se terraient dans leurs trous en regardant les treize pauvres Moldus mourir d'une mort aussi atroce qu'injuste...

_Peter, si seulement tu savais combien j'admire ton courage..._

Je veux seconder un héros tel que vous, envers et contre tous, et le protéger d'une société dégénérée qui ignore comment reconnaître le héros du traître... Vous ne pouvez imaginer le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour admettre que le Ministère était en faute, mais je dois désormais me rendre à l'évidence : la sage autorité a failli. J'étais jeune et confiant, j'ai perdu mon innocence la nuit où j'ai découvert l'horrible vérité. Puis, peu à peu, la lumière s'est faite en moi : depuis le départ de M. Fudge, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Pourtant je pouvais encore accepter cet état de fait : ma fidélité à une administration établie et mon dévouement à la noble cause de la gestion du Monde Sorcier me faisaient apparaître les déboires du gouvernement Scrimgeour comme les quelques erreurs négligeables que produit nécessairement l'organisation ministérielle dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. En d'autres termes, les fautes inadmissibles, qui malgré ma naïveté passée m'étaient déjà apparues comme regrettables, me semblent aujourd'hui être la preuve indéfectible de l'impuissance de notre gouvernement à distinguer le bien du mal, le juste du répréhensible, le faux de vrai. Il faut donc revenir à nos anciennes valeurs, puisque la stupidité de l'acharnement ministériel à vous croire coupable démontre son incapacité à diriger convenablement. Fudge vous croyait innocent, intrépide, généreux, c'est ce que je crois également.

_Et je ne fais pas que le croire... J'en suis convaincu, je le clame, je le crie, je le jette à la face de mes géniteurs séniles et de ma fratrie dégénérée... Peter, un jour je leur prouverai que non seulement tu est innocent, mais qu'également tu es le meilleur des hommes, le plus grand, le plus admirable, le plus digne d'être aimé..._

Je vous invite donc à venir me rejoindre dans une cachette connue de moi seul, dont j'ai joint la localisation et le plan d'accès à ma lettre. Vous y resterez enfermé quelques temps, en attendant que les Aurors se lassent et fouillent dans une autre direction... Je serai votre seul contact avec l'extérieur, veillant à tous vos besoins et à tous vos désirs...

_Oh, être ton esclave dévoué, pendant quelques jours, t'avoir rien qu'à moi et me mettre tout entier à ton service... Quel bonheur plus grand que celui de satisfaire les besoins d'un héros ?_

Acceptez, et vous recevrez de moi toute l'attention et toute la protection nécessaires à votre repos...

_Laisse-moi te protéger, Peter..._

Car oui, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, après l'indigne vie que ces scélérats d'hommes du Ministère vous ont forcé à subir...

_Comme tu as dû souffrir... Je vais soulager tes blessures..._

Vous avez besoin de laisser un ami dévoué soigner les plaies physiques et mentales qu'ils vous ont infligées... Je suis prêt vous servir du mieux que je le pourrais... Peter... Me permettez-vous de vous appeler Peter ?

_Permets le moi..._

Oh, pardonnez le fait que je considère que, puisque vous êtes un héros assez généreux pour vous sacrifier pour l'un de vos amis, vous ne vous formaliserez pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom... Il me plaît tellement...

_Pourquoi mes imbéciles de parents ne m'ont-ils pas appelé Peter ? C'est un nom autrement plus héroïque que Percy... **(1)**_

Peter, je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance... Je vous admire tellement, comment pourrais-je vouloir vous nuire ? Mais si vous êtes toujours sceptique après cette lettre, demandez-moi une preuve de mon attachement... Je ferais tout pour vous convaincre que je ne mens pas... Oh si vous saviez comme c'est douloureux pour moi de penser que, lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, vous pourrez vous figurer qu'il s'agit d'un piège... Un piège ! Comment pourrais-je, Merlin, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer vous tendre un piège ? Cette idée me brûle la cervelle plus certainement que l'alcool le plus fort mêlé à la drogue la plus puissante... Et pourtant je n'ai jamais testé ni l'un ni l'autre, Peter...

_J'ai toujours préféré me saouler de tes actes, de ta bravoure, que de la mauvaise WitchVodka de mes parents..._

Peter, Peter... Ton nom me grise mieux que tout le FireWhiskey du monde... J'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi, en ce moment même... Alors tu pourrais lire dans mes yeux que je ne mens pas, que toute la vénération du monde a élu domicile dans mes prunelles... Mon cœur, Peter, est devenu le temple, le refuge de l'admiration et du dévouement, de la noble soumission et du doux attachement, bafoués par les ignares insensibles qui occupent les hauts rangs de notre société défaillante... Oh Peter, je ne suis que passion, qu'empathie... Je tremble à la pensée de te voir en chair et en os devant moi, un jour... Tout mon corps ne fait qu'un élan vers toi, tout mon corps me pousse à me sortir de ma situation dégradante pour te rejoindre précipitamment... Oh, dis-moi que tu accepte ma proposition, dis-moi que tu consens me laisser t'offrir un humble refuge peu digne de toi... Laisse-moi mettre mon cœur à tes pieds... Réponds moi...

J'attends ton hibou comme je n'ai jamais rien autant attendu de quelqu'un au monde...

_Pas même de ma mère quand je l'ai suppliée de me prêter la voiture de Papa pour aller rejoindre Pénélope..._

Percy Weasley

Lettre du Docteur John K. Reuters à Mr. et Mrs Weasley, pendant la septième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Docteur John K. Reuters

Diplômé de Psychomagie élémentaire et de Psychomagie appliquée

Directeur du Service de Psychomagie de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste

Madame, Monsieur,

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que votre fils, Percy Weasley, a été admis dans nos services psychiatriques hier après-midi. Il souffre d'une dépression aiguë à tendance suicidaire. Cette dépression le conduit à adopter un comportement dangereux vis-à-vis de lui-même et des personnes de son entourage immédiat. C'est pourquoi, Madame, Monsieur, nous nous contenterons de garder le patient quelques jours en observation avant de le transférer à l'asile d'Avent, près de Cardiff, où il sera pris en charge par des personnes compétentes et qualifiées. Néanmoins, il me semble de mon devoir, Madame, Monsieur, de vous instruire des causes probables de la maladie de votre fils. C'est pourquoi je joins ci-après un ensemble de lettres, l'une écrite par votre fils, la réponse qu'il a reçu et le rapport du Ministère.

Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de ma plus sincère considération,

Dr. J.K.R.

Lettre de Peter Pettigrow à Percy Weasley, réponse à la lettre de celui-ci, pendant la septième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Pauvre crétin.

Si tu crois que c'est en me faisant une déclaration d'amour de trois pages que tu vas réussir à me piéger, t'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais.

De toutes façons je ne suis pas une tapette.

Et te prends pas la tête, t'arriveras jamais à me repérer.

P.P.

Lettre du Service des Ressources Humaines du Ministère de la Magie au Dr J.K.R., directeur du Service de Psychomagie de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste

Rapport d'examen du personnel

Docteur,

Nous tenons à vous signaler que Percy Weasley, notre employé, présente des signes troublants de morosité avancée. Nous soupçonnons une instabilité mentale et une névrose maladive. Nous aimerions que vous examiniez ce fonctionnaire, qui par ailleurs a déjà agressé une secrétaire qui voulait lui donner un rendez-vous (d'affaires, s'entend), un second employé légèrement homophobe, et qui passe le plus clair de son temps, selon sa dactylo personnelle, penché sur une photographie ternie, la tête dans les mains et en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles...

Merci de nous faire savoir au plus tôt les résultats de vos examens.

Cordialement,

A.G., DRH au Ministère de la Magie

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**(1) : **Je crois que Percy est le diminutif de Perceval... J'ai dit je crois... Mais, malgré le fait que Perceval soit un chevalier de la Table Ronde, je préfère retenir le Perceval de la série Kaamelot... (Je suis fan ! lol) Donc finalement, quelqu'un de tout sauf héroïque...

Prochain échange : Argus Rusard et... ? D'après une idée de May-Yam, que je remercie et clin d'oeillise au passage... Son idée est déliramment excellente... J'espère juste que je vais réussir à faire quelque chose de bien avec...

Alors... ? Des remarques, commentaires, etc, après ce truc... hum... _strange_ ?

Merci à tous d'avoir lu...

Illythie


	3. Échange de lettres 3 : Rusard

Une nouvelle fic... C'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue après avoir étudié un extrait de _Madame Bovary_, de Flaubert... A priori ça n'a pas l'air très drôle comme ça mais...

Donc, chaque chapitre démarre par une longue lettre écrite par l'un des personnages d'Harry Potter, n'importe lequel, et les italiques sont les pensées du personnage au moment où il écrit cette lettre... Lettre qui donne ensuite lieu à d'autres lettres, d'où l' « échange de lettres ». Il y a un échange par chapitre.

Rien de ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est à moi.

Ces échanges vous sont dédiés, **Ma p'tite So** et **Panthere**, si toutefois vous les appréciez... L'une pour un soutien et une amitié indéfectible, l'autre pour avoir reviewé systématiquement depuis le début chaque chap que j'écrivais et pour m'avoir proposé de devenir sa bêta... Ce dont je suis très très fière lol... Biz à toutes les deux...

Merci à **May-Yam, Maael**, et **Sword-inu** de m'avoir mise en alert et surtout en favoris... Ca me fait énormément plaisir...

**L'échange n°3 ! **Tadam ! Attention, gros délire vers le milieu... Je vous préviens, ça part vraiment dans de n'importe quoi... Je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu longue, j'ai écrit le chapitre 10 de mon autre fic et avec le peu de temps que j'avais ça m'a prit au moins une semaine... Donc voilà.

_D'après une idée de May-Yam... _qui j'espère ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir modifié la fin de sa suggestion...

J'espère que vous apprécierez...

Autre chose : je suis FURIEUSE. Mais alors furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse furieuse... On n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews ! Il est où l'échange là-dedans ? Ca sert à quoi, alors, que les gens écrivent des reviews aux auteurs, si on ne peut même pas leur répondre ? Donc, comme ff. net a quand même gentiment mis à notre disposition un petit bouton « reply », je répondrai à toutes les reviews signées... Donc à toutes celles qui ont un compte... Pour les autres, laissez-moi votre e-mail, je vous enverrai ma réponse... Si vous oubliez ou refusez, je ne pourrai pas vous écrire en retour... Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir le faire directement sur le site... (Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, c'est écrit en anglais dans la section « news » de la page d'accueil : « Putting "review responses" within story chapters is now unncessary and more importantly**, not allowed**. ») Ca me fout les nerfs vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Bref, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, le mieux c'est que vous vous en créiez un, vous ne serez pas obligés d'écrire quoi que se soit, pas même un one-shot, vous pourrez bénéficier des alerts et je pourrais vous répondre directement... sinon laissez-moi votre adresse...

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

**Échange de lettres n°3 : Argus Rusard et ?**

Lettre de Rusard à la patiente n° 16990, Service des Grands Blessés, Hôpital Ste Mangouste, été après la cinquième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Madame,

Je vous écris pour un motif très délicat. Je viens vous supplier de revenir à Poudlard. Vous étiez la seule enseignante qui ait jamais réussi à mater les sales garnements qui pullulent dans le château. Vous seule avez eu l'habileté et le courage nécessaires pour remettre au goût du jour les vieilles méthodes si efficaces. Vous seule savez ce que signifie réellement le mot éducation.

_Bah tu vois, Argus, que c'est pas si difficile d'écrire des belles phrases... N'empêche j'aurais jamais pensé qu'un dico puisse un jour m'être utile..._

Je vous admire, Madame, d'avoir su comment on se débarrassait rapidement et sans histoires de ces morveux. Vous êtes et vous resterez un exemple au Département de l'Éducation Nationale Magique. Le vieux mammouth a besoin de vous. Revenez, Madame.

_Ca c'est vrai... Au moins une qu'avait réussi à autoriser les tortures d'élèves... C'est pas que j'aime pas Dumbledore, mais quand même... La sénilité, ça l'empêche d'être lucide. Moi, je serais directeur, j'les foutrais au cachot sans nourriture à se faire bouffer les doigts de pieds par les rats, et plus vite que ça, rien que pour l'exemple... Lui veut pas comprendre... La sénilité, j'vous l'dit, moi, ça rend gâteux... Ahlala, imaginez un peu, Argus Rusard directeur... Comment qu'j'm'en occuperais, moi, des gamins..._

Madame, si je devais avoir des enfants, ce serait vous leur marraine.

_J'aimerais mieux que tu sois leur mère, tu sais, mais je crois pas que tu vas apprécier si je te demande de but en blanc : « Ma doudou, tu veux bien me faire un enfant ? » Parait qu'les femmes veulent qu'on soit ROMANTIQUES... T'en ficherais, moi, du romantisme... Tout juste bon à cramer sa peine du mois en champagne et en fleurs... Alors que ça dure même pas... Ah moins que... dis, Doudoune, tu aimes les fleurs en plastique ?_

Parce que vous êtes la seule à qui on puisse faire confiance en terme d'éducation. Vous êtes intelligente, droite, sévère, rigoureuse, élégante... tellement élégante...

_Hum... Ce petit chemisier en velours côtelé aux motifs « fleurs fanées » par-dessus ta jupe plissée, c'était si... comment ils disent les baveux à surcharge hormonales aujourd'hui ? Ah oui... sexy... T'était tellement sexy ce soir-là, Doudoune... En plus, je suis sûr que le petit chignon sur ta tête c'était une invitation tacite au tango... N'empêche que depuis ce soir là, je me tape deux heures de cours de danse par semaine avec des vieilles peaux qui suintent la graisse... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour, j'vous jure..._

Et que les mauvaises langues qui ont osé prétendre que vous étiez une folle et que Poudlard était beaucoup mieux sans vous crèvent en enfer. Poudlard est au plus mal, Madame. Aussi c'est pour lui, et non pour moi, que je vous supplie de revenir. Sinon Peeves s'installera de manière définitive au château... Déjà qu'un fantôme SDF qui squattait c'était pas supportable, Madame, mais imaginez un fantôme qui ne squatte plus mais qui habite ? Madame, vous vous devez d'empêcher cela...

_Bien sûr que Peeves est SDF ! Vous croyiez vraiment que Poudlard lui appartenait ? Ca fait cinq siècles qu'il squatte le château parce qu'aucun directeur n'est foutu de le virer ! Ahlala, si moi, j'étais directeur... Mon pauvre Argus, quand le monde va-t-il enfin se rendre compte de ton talent ?_

Et puis, Madame, il y a comme un vide intolérable laissé par votre absence. Ici, seules les bombabouses parviennent désormais à rompre la monotonie qui s'est installée sur le château... Les élèves travaillent sur leur évals qui auront lieu jeudi, on attend les prochaines nominations (un système que je vous expliquerai plus tard...). En tout cas, sans vous, y sont pas près de savoir chanter... Même moi je danse mieux qu'eux... Pourtant le tango avec Mémés Handicapées Sans Frontières, je vous jure que c'est pas de la qualité... Enfin...

_Non, franchement, vous allez pas le croire... Albus Dumbledore a accepté l'offre de TF12... Paraît qu'la Poudlard Academy fait un ravage sur le réseau satellite par cheminées... C'est pas une preuve de sénilité, ça ? Moi, si j'étais Dumby à la place de Dumby, comment qu'je balaierais tout ça..._

Si je vous donne cet exemple, Madame, c'est pour vous montrer combien la château à besoin de vous. La décadence est telle que bientôt Poudlard deviendra une maison de disques ! Par pitié, Madame, faites quelque chose...

_Comment ça, lecteurs, vous refusez de croire à ce que je raconte ? Vous avez pas vu la Poudlard Academy ? Pauvres jeunes, quel manque flagrant de culture... Comment voulez-vous avancer dans la vie ? Au lieu de passer du temps à lire cette histoire débile et totalement invraisemblable, vous feriez mieux de brancher votre cheminée et de vous intéresser un peu à nos valeurs représentées par les magnifiques chansons entonnées de si bon cœur par nos élèves... Comment ça vous êtes Moldus, vous n'avez pas accès à CanalCheminette ? Non, mais moi je veux bien vous aider à vous culturer un peu, mais si vous refuser d'y mettre du vôtre aussi... C'est pas votre faute ? Ah la bonne heure, on m'l'avait jamais faite, celle-là... Vous me prenez pour un crétin, ou quoi ? Oh et puis tant pis pour vous, hein... Vous m'empêcher d'écrire ma lettre à ma Doudoune et après vous râlez soi-disant qu'vous êtes Moldus... Si vous aviez mieux travaillé à l'école ça vous s'rait pas arrivé, tiens... bien fait... LEQUEL D'ENTRE VOUS A OSÉ PRONONCER LE MOT CRACMOL ! Moi, môsieur, c'est une erreur génétique, d'abord, c'est pas parce que j'suis pas foutu de bosser, d'abord. NON LA MOLDITUDE N'EST PAS UNE ERREUR GÉNÉTIQUE ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher comme mauvaises excuses, vous, alors... On s'demande où vous les trouvez... Oh zut, à la fin, c'est à Doudoune que je parle, pas à vous._

Madame, je vous en supplie, revenez, revenez vers moi, ô ma Dolorès, ô ma Douleur, je vous aime, je vous adore, je vous vénère, Douleur adorée, ma Doudou à moi... Oh bébé, si tu voulais, on s'en irait, on le ferait, oh bébé, c'est moi le bébé...

_Quoi, vous avez jamais entendu Téléphone de votre vie ? C'est une citation culturisée, d'abord, le genre de chose que vous êtes pas capables de faire, tas d'morveux, alors taisez-vous un peu..._

Doudoune, tu veux te marier avec moi ? Oh dis oui dis oui dis oui dis oui ! S'il te plaît, Doudoune... Douleur chérie... Allez, quoi... Merde, je t'aime, moi... Dis oui...

Tu me réponds vite ?

Je te fais pleins de poutous baveux...

Ton Gugus.

_Alors, hein, elle est pas bien ma lettre ? Avouez que vous savez pas écrire aussi bien... Pff, vous dites rien, vous êtes jaloux... Allez, j'suis dans mon bon jour, si vous jurez de jamais prononcer CRACMOL de votre vie, j'veux bien vous donner des cours d'écriture de lettres d'amour... Suffit d'envoyer un petit mot à la jeune secrétaire sexy qui sert d'intermédiaire entre vous, cher public, et moi, la Grand Argus... (Méfiez vous d'elle, d'ailleurs, elle fait croire que c'est elle qu'invente tout ça... Vous savez pas ce qu'elle m'a sorti ? Que c'était une « auteure ». Ahlala les jeunes, de nos jours...)_

Lettre de Dolorès Ombrage, la patiente n° 16990, Service des Grands Blessés, Hôpital Ste Mangouste, à Argus Rusard, Concierge de Poudlard, été après la cinquième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Mon amour, cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais cette lettre ! Depuis notre première rencontre, je n'ai plus que toi en tête, le matin en me levant, le midi devant le plateau-repas immonde qu'on me sert à Ste Mangouste, le soir quand les infirmières me lavent parce que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même... Oh, Gugus, je t'en supplie, accours, viens me délivrer, il me retiennent captive dans leur prison blanche, oh mon Argou chéri, viens, enlève moi, je me moque de ce que pourra bien dire mon père, je ne l'ai jamais aimé... Oh mon mille-feuilles à la crème, je t'aime, je suis folle de toi... Marions-nous, faisons douze enfants, et partons en lune de miel à Hawaï... Oh mon macaron à la pistache, je t'attendrai toute ma vie... Je suis prête à tout pour toi, à mourir pour toi, et même à porter un bikini rose à paillettes...

Tu me fais pleins de poutous baveux ? Oh, baves-moi dessus encore, ma limace à la compote de pommes...

Je t'aime de l'amour le plus profond et le plus noble au monde...

Ta Doudoune.

Faire-part pour le mariage de Dolorès Ombrage et d'Argus Rusard, exemplaire adressé à la famille Weasley, été après la cinquième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Dolorès Ombrage

Et

Argus Rusard

Ont la joie de vous inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu devant le Lac de Poudlard. Leur union sera bénie par le Calamar Géant (l'ex de Lily Evans).

La cérémonie sera dirigée par Aragog en personne qui a bien voulu nous accorder cet honneur.

L'orchestre philharmonique de la Section Vieux Croulants de Ste Mangouste, qui regroupe tous les amis que Dolorès s'est fait pendant son séjour dans le célèbre hôpital après son dramatique accident centaurique, animera la soirée.

Venez nombreux.

Lunettes de piscines exigées.

(On ne sait jamais, le Calamar pourrait avoir un coup de sang, il faut être prudent avec les inondations.)

Lettre d'Hermione Granger à Harry Potter, semaine après le mariage de Dolorès Ombrage et d'Argus Rusard, été après la cinquième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Harry,

Je suis très inquiète. Ron va horriblement mal depuis ce mariage. Il ne cesse d'hurler dans son sommeil, et il devient fou quand nous allons à la plage et qu'il croise une baigneuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ginny dit qu'il est comme ça depuis qu'il a vu Ombrage faire un french kiss un peu osé à Rusard devant le Lac. Paraît qu'elle portait un bikini rose à paillettes. Ginny dit que c'est pour ça que Ron est comme ça, qu'il est devenu bikinophobe... Mais je crois pas que ce soit ça... Parce que franchement, Harry, t'en connaît beaucoup des bikinophobes, toi ?

Je t'en supplie, si jamais tu as une idée pour sauver Ronron, je suis tellement anxieuse...

Bisou.

Hermione.


	4. Échange de lettres 4 : Mme Maxime

Une nouvelle fic... C'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue après avoir étudié un extrait de _Madame Bovary_, de Flaubert... A priori ça n'a pas l'air très drôle comme ça mais...

Donc, chaque chapitre démarre par une longue lettre écrite par l'un des personnages d'Harry Potter, n'importe lequel, et les italiques sont les pensées du personnage au moment où il écrit cette lettre... Lettre qui donne ensuite lieu à d'autres lettres, d'où l' « échange de lettres ». Il y a un échange par chapitre.

Rien de ce qui est à J.K.R. n'est à moi.

Ces échanges vous sont dédiés, **Ma p'tite So** et **Panthere**, si toutefois vous les appréciez... L'une pour un soutien et une amitié indéfectible, l'autre pour avoir reviewé systématiquement depuis le début chaque chap que j'écrivais et pour m'avoir proposé de devenir sa bêta... Ce dont je suis très très fière lol... Biz à toutes les deux...

_Honte à moi ! _J'ai oublié de préciser **que l'échange n°3 était dédié à May-Yam...** Je suis affreusement désolée...

Celui-ci a aussi une spéciale dédicace pour ma petite sœur, qui a hurlé quand je lui ai annoncé le couple de cet échange... Elle a crié que sa sœur (moi) était une droguée, qu'elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte, que personne ne le lui avait dit et qu'il fallait absolument que j'arrête de fumer la moquette de ma chambre... Je l'aime.

**Attention : **Ce chapitre est totalement à prendre au second degré. Ames sensibles et défenseurs de la SALE s'abstenir. Humour noir et légèrement gore (rien de bien méchant). Vous êtes prévenus...

Il diffère des autres parce que je n'ai pas inventé les pensées d'Olympe Maxime en train d'écrire, j'ai juste gardé sa lettre c'était plus efficace... J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

**Échange de lettres n°4 : Mme Maxime**

Lettre de Madame Maxime à un autre patient de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard d'Harry Potter

Ma chère petite chose,

Je crois que je me souviendrai toujours de notre première rencontre, le lendemain de mon arrivée à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors que je promenais un œil critique sur le décor qui devait voir la gloire soudaine de l'élève le plus brillant d'une de nos trois écoles – et je maintiens que ça aurait dû être Fleur ; d'une part parce que Beauxbâtons ne saurait souffrir la moindre comparaison avec aucune des autres écoles en matière de qualité d'enseignement, d'autre part parce qu'elle était la _seule_ jeune femme sur quatre candidats, et que c'était la seule manière d'échapper à un sexisme évident, et enfin parce qu'il est évident qu'Harry Potter a triché, ne serait-ce que parce que son nom n'aurait pas dû être mis dans la Coupe, et Cédric s'étant stupidement fait assassiner, la candidate en lice restait Fleur, et se victoire n'aurait jamais dû à avoir à soutenir la moindre controverse, mais revenons à vous – je disais donc, tandis que je promenais mon œil critique sur ce qui allait être le théâtre d'une injustice flagrante et de la glorification imméritée d'un bon à rien geignard affublé d'une cicatrice ridicule, je sentis que mon pied délicat s'était posé sur une protubérance molle et craquante du sol, et cette protubérance, c'était vous, mon cher. Aujourd'hui je ne puis comprendre comment j'ai pu ce jour-là ne pas vous remarquer, vous qui à présent êtes le centre de mes pensées et de mes préoccupations. On vous amena à l'infirmerie, pauvre petit, vous aviez quarante-trois os cassés, une fêlure crânienne et presque tous vos muscles broyés. J'en ai pleuré. Depuis, la chaussure coupable de ce crime garde encore des traces rouges sombres, et ce liquide séché est le don le plus précieux que vous puissiez me faire. Certains amants passionnés offrent leur signature sanglante au bas d'une lettre à leur dulcinée, d'autres se gravent à même la peau le nom de celle qu'ils adorent, vous, cher amour, les avez tous surpassés : vous m'avez offert votre liquide vital sur la partie inférieure de mon soulier, vous avez mis votre sang – et donc votre vie – à mes pieds, vous êtes et serez à jamais mon humble et dévoué esclave : amour, comme vous m'avez fait pleurer de bonheur ! Cependant, je me dois de vous le dire, comme le tendre reproche qu'adresserait une amante à son fiancé : cher, j'accepte le don de votre de sang et de votre vie, j'embrasse le revers de ma chaussure à chaque minute de ma journée, mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de vous broyer quarante-trois os pour me prouver la force de votre amour ? Doutez-vous à ce point de mon attachement, mon cœur vous apparaît-t-il si glacé que pour le séduire il faille risquer la tétraplégie ? Mon cœur, mon âme est sensible et délicate, douce et raffinée, hélas mon corps ne l'est point, parfois ma force me submerge et reprend le dessus sur ma pauvre pensée, songez que j'aurais pu vous tuer ! Ô cher dépositaire de l'affection de mon âme, cette idée seule me donne l'envie irrépressible de répandre toute l'eau de mon corps sur mon oreiller. Souffrez que j'interrompe quelques instants l'écriture de cette lettre, cher ange, que je puisse épancher les larmes qui coulent, malgré ma volonté défaillante, sur le visage pour lequel vous avez sacrifié votre mobilité.

Me voici de retour, amour : j'ai pleuré pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que ma femme de chambre m'appelle à dîner, alors je me suis interrompue. Voyez ce que vous me faites ! Cher, je vous aime, et cependant vous me faites souffrir à un point inimaginable. Cruel, vous me faites tant pleurer que la Mer Noire à elle seule ne suffirait pas à recueillir l'eau que vous exigez. Amour, vous êtes bien dur ; me faire payer un tel tribut de douleur, quand je ne rêve que de vous appartenir ? Avouez que vous prenez plaisir à me torturer. Méchant, moi qui vous aime, vous prolongez votre séjour à l'hôpital pour éprouver mon amour, et cependant, ô mon bourreau, cela n'est point nécessaire : je vous adore tant qu'Hagrid même ne saurait me faire revenir sur ma décision, d'ailleurs je l'ai quitté, il ne m'aime pas. Son sang ne m'appartient pas, sa vie ne m'appartient pas, et quand je lui ai demandé s'il était prêt à endurer toutes les tortures du monde pour moi, il m'a répondu : « à quoi tu veux que ça serve, Olympe ? ». J'ai mis tant de temps à m'en remettre, ô lumière de ma vie... Ce tutoiement insultant, cet emploi de mon prénom comme si je n'étais que la plus simple des servantes, cette grammaire incorrecte... J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos. Et ce refus... Pouvez-vous imaginer affront plus éclatant, offense plus dégradante ? Quand je ne lui demandai qu'une peccadille ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que sa vie ? Une bagatelle stérile de demi-géant non éduqué, de rustre balourd et fier de l'être, de vulgarité grossière et de maladresse irritante... Et refuser encore d'apporter en offrande à mon amour désintéressé cette vétille inachevée... Comment ose-t-il ? Je ne le supporte plus, si vous saviez la douleur que j'ai éprouvée à entendre cette ignominie sortie de sa bouche... Cette bouche impure qui jamais n'aurait du prononcer un seul souffle, une seule ébauche de syllabe qui me soit destinée... Croyez-moi, amour, les souffrances que vous endurez actuellement ne sont que plaisanterie à côté de ce que j'ai dû subir, et j'envie vos muscles détruits face à mon esprit humilié. Tout ceci n'est que passé, et je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec cela, mais songez tout de même, cher fruit confit, qu'entre la stupidité d'Hagrid et votre débauche d'effets sanguinolents – et, bien que je sois touchée de votre geste, vous devez admettre que devant une femme de ma sensibilité il était déplacé – il y a un juste milieu. Ne vous offusquez pas, tendre ami, de cette remontrance légère : je ne me soucie que de votre santé. Mais sachez qu'à l'avenir, je vous interdis toute atteinte à votre corps, toute douleur physique, ne cherchez donc plus à vous glissez sous mes chaussures lorsque je marche, jeune insolent, ou je me verrais contrainte de vous bannir de mon cœur et de mon esprit, et soyez assuré que cela me causera la contrariété la plus vive. Plus de mortification corporelle, donc. Votre âme me suffira.

Ô doux objet de ma passion, j'ignore si vous pouvez m'écrire, mais je vous conjure de trouver un confident diligent et de lui dicter votre réponse, je ne saurais rester longtemps sans avoir le plaisir de lire l'émouvant témoignage de votre affection que vous êtes, je le devine, impatient de m'envoyer. Néanmoins cette tâche ne doit pas ralentir votre guérison, amour, ne vous fatiguez donc pas : je me contenterai de dix pages manuscrites dont j'imaginerai que le recto et le verso auront été ornés de votre adorable écriture. La lettre écrite de la main d'un autre saura se faire entendre, n'en doutez pas.

Comme je vous aime ! Voyez le temps que j'ai sacrifié pour vous, je l'ai consacré à vous écrire cette missive. A présent, pouvez-vous encore douter de la tendresse que je vous porte ? N'exigez donc plus de preuve de ma constance, celles que je vous donne devraient vous suffire. Je ne veux pas vous épuiser davantage par la lecture d'une épître plus longue, je m'arrête ici, en vous adjurant avant tout d'être promptement rétabli et de cesser de me faire languir dans l'attente de la fin de votre convalescence, ma patience a assez été éprouvée, cruel, sans que vous lui demandiez davantage. Aussi sortez vite de cet horrible hôpital et venez céans me rejoindre.

Je vous envoie tous mes vœux de rétablissement,

Olympe.

Lettre d'Albus Dumbledore à Harry Potter, été après la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Harry,

Tu me demandes des nouvelles de Dobby que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps, tu me dis que tu es inquiet. Hélas, celles que j'ai à te donner ne sont pas des meilleures.

Dobby a fait, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la rencontre d'Olympe Maxime ; malheureusement, celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées, n'a pas remarqué sa présence, et le pauvre Dobby s'est retrouvé écrasé sous sa chaussure. Triste destin.

Dobby est actuellement à Ste Mangouste depuis quelques mois, les Médicomages testent les toutes nouvelles techniques de reconstitutions osseuses sur lui, il est devenu en quelque sorte leur cobaye attitré, de toutes façons les conséquences de ces expériences ne peuvent être pires que son état actuel. Enfin bon, pour soutenir son moral défaillant, je lui envoie tous les jours les meilleures confiseries d'Honeydukes, je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait se plaindre...

Je dis moral défaillant parce que Mme Maxime lui a envoyé une lettre d'amour, elle est persuadée que si Dobby se trouvait sous son soulier le jour où elle l'a écrasé, c'est parce qu'il était venu se jeter à ses pieds, aussi elle le somme de se rétablir vite et d'aller la rejoindre. Je crois que c'est cela, plus que ses quarante-trois os brisés, qui a réellement mis Dobby dans son état actuel. J'ai essayé de dissuader Olympe, mais elle ne veut pas en démordre : selon elle, il a voulu se tuer pour lui prouver un amour indéfectible. Résultat pour lui : un corps broyé et un moral en miettes...

Et figure-toi que ça nous a transformé notre petit Dobby : il est devenu d'une insolence... Maintenant, quand je me lance dans un de mes grands sermons sur l'amour qui permet de sauver de la Mort elle-même (théorie dont tu es, mon cher Harry, un exemple parlant) il refuse non seulement de me croire, mais aussi de m'écouter ! Qui l'eût cru d'un être qui était si charmant et si attentionné avant ?

Enfin, j'espère que tu parviendras à le raisonner. Porte-toi bien et laisse tomber cette gourde de Cho Chang.

Albus.

Lettre de Harry Potter à Ron Weasley, été après sa quatrième année à Poudlard

Ron,

Tu me demandes si je passe de bonnes vacances ? Ce sont les pires de ma vie.

Je me retrouve coincé entre les Dursley, et les visites à l'hôpital pour tenter de soulager Dobby, et crois-moi, c'est horrible de devoir dire à quelqu'un qui a le corps en bouillie que « ce n'est pas grave, ça va s'arranger, pense à autre chose... ». Et encore, c'était le paradis.

Maintenant je passe mes journées dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il est en pleine dépression. Olympe l'a plaqué en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'une abjection sans culture. Ca l'a tué. Il n'a pas réussi à s'en remettre – c'était l'unique amour de sa vie – et depuis il sanglote comme un bébé en se laissant dépérir. Je dois le nourrir à la petite cuillère pour éviter qu'il meure de faim. Et je le mouche moi-même. J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit.

Je t'en supplie, Ron, viens m'aider. De toutes façons je ne vais pas tout seul au pays des Géants. Ah oui, parce que j'oubliais. Il faut aussi que je convainque Olympe d'oublier Dobby et de retourner vers Hagrid. Ordre de Dumbledore. Ca va être la première mission diplomatique de ma vie. J'espère aussi que ça ne sera pas la dernière...

Passe de bonnes vacances. N'oublie pas de réviser tes sorts de protections. Ca peut se montrer agressif, un géant...

Embrasse Mione pour moi...

Harry

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'essaye de varier les styles... Pauvre Dobby, n'est-ce pas ?

Prochain échange : Dudley et... ? Le premier qui trouve, je le lui dédie !

Bisou à tout le monde...

Illythie


	5. Échange de lettres 5 : Dudley

Une nouvelle fic... C'est une idée de fic qui m'est venue après avoir étudié un extrait de _Madame Bovary_, de Flaubert... A priori ça n'a pas l'air très drôle comme ça mais...

Donc, chaque chapitre démarre par une longue lettre écrite par l'un des personnages d'Harry Potter, n'importe lequel, et les italiques sont les pensées du personnage au moment où il écrit cette lettre... Lettre qui donne ensuite lieu à d'autres lettres, d'où l' « échange de lettres ». Il y a un échange par chapitre.

Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi.

Ces échanges vous sont dédiés, **Ma p'tite So** et **Panthere**, si toutefois vous les appréciez... L'une pour un soutien et une amitié indéfectible, l'autre pour avoir reviewé systématiquement depuis le début chaque chap que j'écrivais et pour m'avoir proposé de devenir sa bêta... Ce dont je suis très très fière lol... Biz à toutes les deux...

Je suis encore en retard... désolée... J'ai eu un week-end très très très chargé... Enfin bon.

Ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres, je l'ai écrit plus vite parce que j'avais moins de temps... je m'excuse. Le prochain sera meilleur.

Cet échange comporte une parodie de song-fic... (Je précise que je n'ai rien de particulier contre ce genre, c'était juste pour m'amuser, c'est tout...)

La chanson s'intitule « le Baiser du Vampire », j'ignore d'où elle vient, c'était un trip entre ma meilleure amie et moi il y a longtemps... Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous la connaisse ou pas... En tout cas, nous, elle nous avait fait bien rigolé...

Cet échange est dédié à **Maikie**, qui est la seule à avoir deviné... Spécialement écrit pour toi...

Et, à propos des reviews... Je crois que, comme d'autres auteurs, je vais créer un blog pour y répondre... Mais pas tout de suite. Enfin, je vous tiens au courant...

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

(Il se peut que l'écriture de cet échange ait été influencée par mon visionnage récent au cinéma d'Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu...)

**Échange de lettres n° 5 : Dudley **

Lettre de Mimi Geignarde à Harry Potter, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard

Cher Harry,

La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu prenais un bain dans la salle d'eaux des préfets et tu t'entraînais pour ta deuxième tâche. J'ai, je te l'avoue, été très attirée par ton torse si parfait qui baignait dans la mousse alors que ton front mignon se plissait dans l'espoir de découvrir le secret des sirènes. Je peux te le dire maintenant, à ce moment là, j'ai craqué pour toi.

_Je me demande s'il m'a vraiment crue quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais retournée pendant qu'il se déshabillait... Hin hin hin... J'imagine la tête des fans de Daniel Radcliff qui hurlent de rage parce que j'ai pu le voir sans ses vêtements (et de très près !) alors qu'elles elles doivent se contenter des images peu alléchantes des écrans de cinéma... L'avantage d'être fantôme, mes chères... _

Si je t'avoue cela aujourd'hui, Harry, c'est parce que je peux le faire en toute sécurité. Pourquoi en toute sécurité ? Mais parce que, mon petit, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant que toi...

_Bien sûr que ça existe, des hommes plus intéressants que Daniel Radcliff ! Tenez, par exemple, le petit Ron dans sa magnifique veste de soirée... Si ce n'est pas à en baver, ça..._

Oui, Harry, plus intéressants que le Survivant, le Héros, l'Élu, le Peut-Être-Sûrement-Héritier-De-Godric-Grynffodor-, Potter le Parfait, Potter l'Ami des Sangs-Mélés, de Bourbe et d'ailleurs... Et oui, il y a plus intéressant que toi... Mais alors, te demandes-tu, pourquoi t'écrire ? C'est simple : parce que tu es la personne qui connaît le mieux celui qui a fait chavirer mon cœur... Comment ça tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? Attends, je vais te raconter...

_Tu as intérêt à m'aider à le reconquérir, Harry, sinon je t'hanterai plus encore que ma pire pire ennemie..._

Par où commencer ? Voyons...

_C'était dans la nuit noire, noire noire _

_Dans un sombre manoir, noir noir _

_Tout devant son miroir, Isabelle pleure son désespoir, poir poir... _

Et oui, Harry, je suis tombée amoureuse d'Isabelle... Sauf qu'en réalité Isabelle est un charmant garçon qui se nomme... Mais je préfère laisser ta curiosité en éveil. Je continue.

_Quand soudain derrière elle, elle elle_

_Dans un battement d'ailes, d'ailes d'ailes _

_Elle sent s'approcher de son cou la bouche sensuelle..._

Oh Harry, c'était tellement merveilleux ! Je ne parvenais pas à croire à mon bonheur ! J'allais embrasser l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde ! Qui peut rêver plus belle soirée ?

_C'est le baiser... le baiser du vampire ! _

_Le baiser qui vous f'ra défaillir..._

_Un seul de ces baisers dans votre cou,_

_Et vous voilà sens dessus dessous..._

Et là, Harry, là... je me suis souvenue que j'étais fantôme... Et ce fut la pire tragédie de toute mon existence... Harry, je n'ai pas pu l'embrasser dans le cou, le faire frissonner, suçoter sa peau délicate pour y laisser une marque, ma marque, non ! Harry... Mes lèvres ont traversé sa peau et je n'ai rien embrassé du tout... Pire, le garçon a hurlé, hurlé... Il criait comme un goret qu'on égorge... C'était horrible, Harry, c'était encore plus vomitif à voir que les dissections de foie de chauve-souris enragées qu'on avait dû faire en troisième année... Mais je ne me suis pas démontée, non, je l'aimais, et le lui ait fait ma déclaration d'amour la plus belle, celle que je m'étais répétée des centaines de fois en me cachant dans les canalisations des douches des garçons de septième année...

_Alors le comte en vrac, vrac vrac_ (le comte, Harry, c'est moi... Je m'étais un peu négligée dans ma hâte d'approcher l'amour de ma vie...)

_Rajusta sa cravate, vate vate_

_Et dit : « Voulez-vous m'épousâtes, sâtes sâtes ? »_

J'étais là, devant lui, dans toute ma splendeur, et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

_« Hélas, mon triste sire, sire sire_

_Je ne puis vous mentir, tir tir_

_Je préfère les yeux de Firmin à votre doux sourire »_

Bon, d'accord, c'était très loin d'être aussi bien tourné... Et puis il n'a pas parlé d'un Firmin (ou d'une Firmine, d'ailleurs). Ca je l'ai rajouté parce que je trouvais que ça faisait plus mélodramatique. Mais enfin, l'essentiel est qu'il m'a foutu le pire râteau de ma vie ! En plus, c'était méchant sa façon de me dire non... Il n'a regardé avec un air de total dégoût et il a quitté la pièce en courant ! Moi je dis que ça se fait pas...

Comme j'étais en colère, je lui ai courut après, je l'ai rattrapé et j'ai essayé à nouveau de poser mes douces lèvres sur les siennes, de lui prouver mon amour par la douceur de mon attouchement, de le faire s'évanouir dans mes bras !

_C'est le baiser... le baiser du vampire ! _

_Le baiser qui vous f'ra défaillir..._

_Un seul de ces baisers dans votre cou,_

_Et vous voilà sens dessus dessous..._

Et j'ai réussi ! Oui, Harry, j'ai réussi ! Sauf qu'avant de tomber dans les pommes, il a murmuré un truc du genre : « Maman ! Y'a un fantôme qui m'embête ! » Non, franchement, Harry, tu demanderais à ta mère de t'aider à séduire une fille toi ? Oh excuse moi... J'avais oublié que ta mère était, heu... Enfin bon. Toujours est-il que j'ai été tellement vexée que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire.

_Alors le comte en rage, rage rage_

_Rejoint son sarcophage et dit :_

_« Tant pis, je déménage ! nage nage »_

Mais, heu... voilà, Harry... en fait, c'est ce que je voulais faire, et définitivement, mais... Enfin, c'est la fin de l'histoire que je n'aime pas trop...

_Isabelle est mariée, iée iée_

_Depuis plusieurs années, nées nées_

_Avec Firmin pas de danger il n'avait qu'un dentier !_

Tu comprends, Harry... C'est l'instinct de possession... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que mon chéri-chou puisse appartenir à une autre ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides, Harry... Je t'en supplie... Aide moi à m'attacher à jamais le cœur de Dudley Dursley...

Affectueusement,

Mimi.

Lettre d'Harry Potter à Ron Weasley, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard

Ron,

J'ai trouvé un moyen génial de me venger de Dudley.

Mimi Geignarde va le coller à vie.

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie (avec celui où j'ai appris que la dépression d'Hagrid s'était calmée et que je n'avais plus à le moucher moi-même...)

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Harry.

Lettre de Vernon Dursely à Harry Potter, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard

Harry,

QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MON FILS !

Il pleure tout le temps comme un bébé, il hurle quand il est tout seul, il fait des cauchemars la nuit, il croit qu'il voit sans arrêt un fantôme de fille super moche qui veut l'embrasser...

Mon pauvre Dudlichounet est dans un état déplorable, il a perdu trente-huit kilos depuis qu'il ne mange plus ! Trente-huit kilos, Harry, tu te rends compte ? Il a réussi à devenir plus maigre encore que ma sœur Marge ! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grosse...

Alors tu vas m'écouter, Harry. Tu vas faire disparaître ce fantôme de l'esprit de mon fils avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou ! Tu m'as bien entendu, sale erreur de la nature ?

Tu imagines ce qu'il se passerait si jamais on apprenait que Dudley était devenu un attardé mental ? Je serais obligé de prétendre que lui aussi est à St-Brutus et que ce n'est pas mon vrai fils mais un enfant adopté ! Non mais est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant à la crise que piquerait Pétunia ?

Je veux que mon fils redevienne normal !

Sinon c'est toute ma réputation qui en pâtira ! Ma réputation, tu entends, Harry ?

Dépêche-toi d'intervenir, sale anomalie, où je démolirai ton école de fous !

Oncle Vernon.

Lettre du Ministère de la Magie à Harry Potter, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard

Monsieur,

Nous avons le déplaisir de vous signaler qu'un fantôme a été détecté en train de hanter un moldu sur vos ordres. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la hantise nécessite une autorisation particulière et un permis agréé par le ministère, et malheureusement vous ne possédez ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je vous prie de bien vouloir régler cette situation le plus rapidement possible, ou nous nous verrons contraint de vous mettre en état d'arrestation.

Veuillez accepter l'expression de mes sentiments les plus dintingués,

Susan Lane,

Directrice du Département de Répression des Usages Intempestifs de Spectres, Goules et Autres Créatures Magiques.

Lettre d'Harry Potter à Ron Weasley, été après la quatrième année à Poudlard

Ron,

J'ai appris la promotion de ton père. C'est génial pour lui.

J'ai une réforme à lui proposer : autoriser la mise en place de hantise de Moldus de façon libre et non réprimée si ceux-ci ont commis une faute envers un sorcier.

Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Je te propose ça parce que je viens de recevoir une lettre du Ministère qui m'explique gentiment que je ne peux pas m'amuser avec Dudley comme je leu veux.

C'est dégueulasse, non ?

J'espère que ton père fera vite voter cette réforme.

On se voit sur le chemin de Traverse samedi ?

A plus,

Harry

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Alors ?

Prochain échange : l'un des Maraudeurs (pour faire plaisir comme promis à Missy-Mwa) et ?...

Ah, là c'est plus dur, vous avez deux perso à deviner...

Alors, à qui dédierai-je le prochain échange ?

Illythie


	6. Échange de lettres 6 : Rémus

Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi.

Je suis encore en retard... désolée... Vacances de Noël chargées... Bref.

Donc, désolée de vous décevoir, mais personne n'a trouvé pour cet échange. Tant pis pour vous... lol

J'ai décidé de changer un peu les règles (j'ai envie de m'amuser...), donc, vous allez toujours pouvoir essayer de deviner le prochain couple, mais je rajoute un truc : vous pouvez me proposer une phrase que je serai obligée d'insérer dans le prochain échange.

Du style : _La bave de véracrasse géant est définitivement immonde à boire._

Je garderai la ou les phrases les plus délirantes. Sur tout, sur n'importe quoi, sophistiquées ou profondément stupides, vous êtes complètement libres, le but est simplement de m'obliger à écrire cette phrase dans l'échange. Histoire de varier un peu les situations...

Autre chose : **je décline toute responsabilité pour la moitié de l'intrigue de cette histoire. **J'ai été obligée d'écrire ça par** lapetiteso **et je n'ai pas eu le choix. Spécialement pour elle.

Les Maraudeurs (enfin un surtout) reviennent, pour faire plaisir à Missy-Mwa.

chuis trop gentille... lol)

J'ai une bonne nouvelle : comme d'autre auteurs, j'ai créé un blog pour répondre aux reviews de toutes mes fics, l'adresse est dans mon profil, je vous la redonne ici :

http/ illythie . skyblog . com / (sans les espaces !)

En espérant que cela vous convienne...

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Ah si, encore deux choses :

Bonne lecture et bonne année...

**Échange de Lettres n° 6 : Rémus**

Lettre de ? à Rémus Lupin, été après le sixième tome, Grimmauld Place. 

Rémus, cher amour,

Tu me manques. C'est horrible cette sensation de ne pouvoir t'approcher qu'à travers le papier, qu'à travers ma pauvre plume et mon encre bon marché, pour te dire et de redire l'amour que je te porte, que je te voue, amour tellement puissant et dévastateur... Si tu savais, Rémus, comme je t'aime...

J'aime chacun de tes murmures, de tes soupirs, de tes sourires, ta façon de te regarder dans le miroir le matin, ta façon de te coiffer, d'être toi, tout simplement.

Tu es tellement beau, Rémus... Et fort... Et délicat... Tu es doux, sensible, attachant, drôle, et tellement attentionné... Ah, Rémus, quelle douleur de ne pouvoir me tenir devant toi, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, encore et encore, coucher avec toi, me réveiller dans tes bras, et recommencer...

Je suis à tes côtés chaque jour, ne te quittant pas d'une semelle, jamais, plus furtif que ton ombre et cependant encore plus présent, fidèle compagnon impalpable mais inévitable...

Mais toi, Rémus, toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu as peur de moi. Tu me rejettes. Pourquoi, Rémus, pourquoi ? Suis-je donc tellement moins aimable que cette Nymphadora Tonks qui te vole à moi, qui distrait tes sens, te distrait ?

Rémus ! Tu es ma vie, tu es mon âme. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Écoute-moi ! Plaque-là, cette folle aux cheveux violets, oublie-là, elle n'est même pas belle. Ne te concentre que sur moi, ne vois que moi. Quoi ! Je devrais être refoulé au loin alors que cette pimbêche partage et accapare ta vie ? Jamais !

Je t'aime, Rémus, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis entré dans ta vie par hasard, par accident, et tu m'as haït, tu m'as détesté. Quoique je fasse, j'empoisonnais ton existence, tu me maudissais, tu me trouvais monstrueux.

Rémus ! J'ai un esprit, moi aussi, quoique tu puisses penser. Crois-tu que je n'ai pas souffert, au petit matin, lorsque je voyais dans un miroir ton pauvre visage bouleversé, accablé de fatigue et de honte ? Je t'ai vu dans les pires moments de ton existence, les instants où tu as paru laid, sale, immonde, misérable, les instants où mêmes les Maraudeurs en te voyant t'auraient laissé tombé, les instants où il y avait tellement de dépravation et de souffrance sur ton corps que n'importe qui se serait enfui en courant. Cependant, Rémus, t'ai-je jamais abandonné ? T'ai-je jamais fait défaut ? Pas une seule fois, en voyant la misère sur ton visage, je ne t'ai quitté. Crois-tu vraiment que l'idiote aux cheveux mauves en ferait autant ?

Elle dit t'aimer, mais elle ne sait rien encore. Elle n'a jamais vu le vrai Rémus, celui qui sommeille au fond de toi. Elle partira dès ta première transformation. Qu'espères-tu ? Qu'une humaine puisse un jour t'aimer réellement ? Pauvre imbécile ! Un loup-garou ne peut fonder une famille. Fou, fou que tu es, tu aurais dû refuser dès le départ de t'installer avec elle. Maintenant elle usurpe ta vie, l'occupe, la transforme, mais la rejettera dès qu'elle croisera ton regard un soir de pleine lune.

Non, mais tu te vois vivre une idylle rose écoeurant sur fond de violons larmoyants, du style James et Lily **(1)** ? Et comment feras-tu, pauvre amoureux romantique, pour les balades au clair de lune ? Peut importe avec qui tu sortiras, Rémus, le rose amour virera toujours au noir tristesse et les violons seront toujours désaccordés. C'est ainsi, et tu n'y peux rien.

Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une chance que les autres sont incapables de comprendre et qui de fait les terrifie. Ces imbéciles ont peur de toi, de ce que tu es, alors qu'enfin de compte, tu es simplement bien plus doué qu'eux.

Je peux déjà imaginer tes sourcils se froncer de scepticisme en lisant cette phrase. Oui, mon petit Rémus, ta lycanthropie est un don. Un don que tu ne sais simplement pas exploiter, voilà tout.

Tu souris, maintenant. Tu te fous de ma gueule. Bien, puisqu'il faut tout t'expliquer... Tu as, par exemple, une ouïe surdéveloppée. Nul ne peut te prendre par surprise, tu reconnais les gens à leur simple démarche, aux simples vibrations qu'ils produisent sur le sol en se déplaçant. Ca n'est pas un don, ça ?

De plus, ta sensibilité est bien plus élevée que la normale. Tu sais d'instinct quels sentiments éprouvent tes interlocuteurs, tu sens leur émotions. Ils ne peuvent te mentir. Plutôt pratique, non ?

Tu as un champ de vision élargit, un plus grand odorat. Tu es plus fort et plus musclé que les hommes de ton âge, tu es plus puissant.

Tu es un être supérieur.

Ca y est, je te vois venir. Tu vas me sortir que tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais que c'est quand même à un monstre que tu le dois.

C'est là que tu te goures, Rémus. Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Ou alors je suis un monstre amoureux. Amoureux de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Rémus, je t'aime. Je t'aime et tu me détestes. Mais on pourrais dire aussi : tu t'aimes et tu te détestes.

Parce que, Rémus, ce que tu refuses d'accepter, c'est que je fais partie intégrante de toi. Je _suis_ toi. Tu comprends à présent ?

Me détester, me rejeter, c'est te détester, te rejeter. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'acceptes, que tu termines ta crise d'adolescence, tu ne crois pas, Rémus ?

Pour commencer, vire Tonks. Ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin d'elle. Tu vas rester seul, en tête à tête avec toi-même **(2)**, tu vas apprendre à te connaître, à t'apprécier, à t'aimer.

Tu t'aimeras tellement que tu voudras t'embrasser toi-même, et de désespoir tu embrasseras ton miroir. Je ferais de toi un nouveau Narcisse, Rémus.

Je veux que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je veux que tu t'aimes. Je veux m'aimer.

Aller, dis-le. Lis juste à haute voix ces mots : « Je t'aime Rémus. »

C'est déjà un début.

Pour la suite, on verra quand tu te seras débarrassé d'elle.

A bientôt, mon amour

Rémus.

Lettre de Nymphadora Tonks à Albus Dumbledore, été après le sixième tome

Albus,

Je suis terriblement inquiète. Je crois que je vais rompre avec Rémus.

Hier, je l'ai vu en train d'écrire une lettre, qu'il a oublié de poster. J'ai voulu le faire pour lui, mais il n'avait pas indiqué l'adresse. J'ai regardé le nom du destinataire sur la lettre et...

Oh, Albus, c'est horrible. Rémus s'écrit des lettres amour à lui-même. Si.

Ou plutôt, le loup-garou qui est Rémus envoie des lettres à une autre partie de Rémus qui est aussi Rémus et qui écrit la lettre, écrite en pensée par le loup mais réalisée par Rémus qui est aussi le loup qui s'écrit des lettres.

Je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation.

Albus, que dois-je faire ? Il dit qu'il faut qu'il me plaque pour s'aimer enfin lui-même, mais je ne sais pas quelle partie de lui veut me plaquer, parce qu'au même moment une autre partie me jure un amour éternel. Rémus m'aime et me hait. J'ai essayé de leur donner des numéros, par exemple :

- Rémus 1 : m'aime et m'embrasse.

- Rémus 2 : me hait et me plaque.

- Rémus 3 : ne sait pas trop.

- Rémus 4 : me prend pour une tarée quand je l'appelle par un numéro.

Mais ça ne marche pas, parce que souvent Rémus 1 devient Rémus 3, ou alors Rémus 2 décide de partir en vacances et il ne reste plus que Rémus 4, qui est quand même le plus chiant de tous, et puis de temps en temps Rémus 5 débarque, toujours à l'improviste, ce qu'il fait que je dois rajouter un couvert à table, ou alors à la pleine lune Rémus 6 se dit qu'il a envie de saccager le jardin...

Albus, je crois que je deviens folle.

Je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose...

Tonks.

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius Black (miraculeusement ressuscité, ne me demandez pas comment), été après le sixième tome

C'est bon, Tonks a complètement marché.

En fait, elle a même trop marché.

Sirius, à cause de tes idées stupides de blagues idiotes, ma femme me quitte. Si.

Elle dit que franchement ça n'a rien de drôle, qu'elle a eu l'air d'une idiote auprès d'Albus, qu'elle a bien failli devenir folle, etc.

Elle est furieuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

En ce moment, elle fait ses valises.

Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, Sirius, que tu répares les dégâts causés par ton plan foireux et qu'elle revienne.

Je veux bien faire des paris, les perdre, et accepter de remplir les enjeux, mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

J'attends ta réponse.

Rémus.

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, été après le sixième tome

J'ai toujours dit que cette fille n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**(1)** : Ceci n'est pas une critique des LJ ! Il s'agit juste du point de vue de l'auteur de la lettre, qui est absolument contraire au mien ! Juste pour préciser...

**(2)** : Vive -M- ! lol

Alors ?

Prochain échange : James et... ? (pour faire plaisir à ceux qui demandent des LJ)

Et, non, ça ne sera pas Lily ! Ce serait trop convenu, trop facile... Donc, James et... ?

Et puis, le prochain, si vous voulez, ce sera Lily et... ? Enfin, on verra.

Désolée pour les fans des LJ, plus d'explications dans les RARs, mais si vous êtes trop dégoûtés, allez faire un tour dans mes auteurs favoris, cliquez sur Blue Cinnamon, et sur _D'un point de vue à l'autre_... Je vous promets que vous vous consolerez très très rapidement, c'est l'une des meilleurs fics que j'ai lues... peut-être une des meilleures de ff. net.

Moi, j'attends vos phrases et vos idées de couple pour voir si vous devinerez...

Et je vous re-souhaite une très très bonne année...

Illythie


	7. Échange de lettres 7 : James

Coucou à tous !

Nouvel échange ! Et en temps et en heure, cette fois !

Re-désolée de vous décevoir, mais vous n'avez pas non plus trouvé pour cet échange... Pourtant ce que j'ai fait était assez logique... enfin vous verrez bien...

Ce chapitre est dédié à **Violette Silva** et à **Missy-Mwa**, que je remercie chaleureusement pour leurs phrases :

_« Manger de la laitue le soir aide à s'endormir » _de Violette Silva

Et :

_« Fourre-toi une veracrasse juteuse dans le nez »_ de Missy-Mwa (moi je dis « un véracrasse »... Mais bon je suis pas trop sûre alors...)

Voilà... J'espère que vous apprécierez la façon dont je les ai casées...

A vous d'en trouver d'autres !

Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi. Les chansons appartiennent à leurs auteurs cités directement dans le texte (que, entre parenthèses, j'adore...).

Les RARs sont toujours sur mon blog...

Bonne lecture...

**Échange de Lettres n° 7 : James**

Lettre de James à Sirius, sixième année à Poudlard

Sissi,

J'en ai assez. Je craque. Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre. Je pète un câble. Je deviens fou. J'overdose. Je sature. Mes nerfs lâchent.

Pourquoi ? Mon vieil ami, Sissi de mon cœur, tu ne devines pas ? A cause d'elle. Encore et toujours elle. Si belle, si intelligente, si insupportablement elle-même. Elle qui me méprise et me hait. Elle que je ne puis plus supporter.

_Est-ce que je ne suis pas un peu trop mélo ? Tant pis, il faut au moins ça pour faire réagir Sirius. Après il se foutra de ma gueule tant qu'il voudra, tant pis, du moment qu'il ne pense pas que c'est du bluff._

Oui, Paddychou, elle m'énerve, me dégoûte, m'agace, m'assomme, omniprésente qui refuse de m'approcher, lointaine et hautaine, si proche géographiquement, et sur une longueur d'onde tellement différente...

_Si j'envoyais ça à Lily, peut-être que... Non, non, James, on a dit Stop, on a dit assez, plus de Lily, bye bye Lily, exit Lily, nouveauté et changement, cure d'oubli, Adieu dédaigneuse aux yeux verts, « je ne t'aime plus, mon amour, je ne t'aime plus, tous les jours »..._

Ah, Pat, si tu savais ce que ça a été dur... J'ai brûlé des photos, je l'ai maudite, je l'ai espionnée le matin au réveil pour regarder quelle tête horrible elle avait, je me suis forcé à la regarder manger cette bouillie immonde qu'on appelle porridge, j'ai jeté des regards moqueurs sur ces cernes, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle se rétame dans l'escalier pour voir combien elle était ridicule, j'ai admiré le moindre morceau de nourriture dégoûtante coincée entre ses dents, j'ai fixé mon attention sur son ventre trop rond, sur ses cuisses molles, sur ses fesses pas assez fermes, sur sa manie de se gratter derrière l'oreille, de triturer ses boucles d'oreilles, j'ai appris par cœur ses ongles rongés, sa peau trop pâle, ses dents trop écartées, ses lèvres trop fines pour bien embrasser, ses cheveux trop secs, son nez trop grand, ses hanches trop larges, sa poitrine trop petite, ses sourcils trop fournis, bref tous les petits détails insignifiants qu'un amoureux ne voit jamais, qu'on n'aperçoit que si on regarde bien mais qui immédiatement ôtent tout charme à une fille par ailleurs très belle. Tous ses défauts, je les ai amplifiés, raillés, je ne voyais plus qu'eux, et j'ai réussi à me passer d'elle.

_Je peux très bien me passer de toi ! « Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi, comme envie de crever ton chat, comme envie d't'expliquer comme ça, ton indifférence ne me touche pas, je me très bien me PASSER DE TOI ! » Décidément, ce groupe Moldu est génial... Deuxième chanson de lui que j'adore. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, la Mano Negra..._

Bref, Patou adoré, je laisse tomber Lily. Définitivement. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà trouvé sa remplaçante. Tu la connais. Une fille géniale. Mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Je continue d'abord ma petite histoire. Pour t'expliquer comment j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de la rousse sublime.

C'était après une de nos disputes quotidiennes. Potter et Evans qui s'insultaient, comme d'hab. Pardon, j'aurais dû dire Evans et Potter. Foutu orgueil. Foutu ego.

_« J'vais en toucher deux mots. Deux mots à mon ego. » Celle-là aussi est super. J'adore la musique Moldue. Beaucoup mieux que les Bizzar's sister..._

Bref. Lily est Moldue (tu le sais, ça au moins ?) et pour l'amadouer, j'avais décidé, tu vois, de lui fredonner un air qu'elle pourrait reconnaître. Un truc d'un mec taré qui a des problèmes capillaires comme moi mais qui au lieu d'avoir des épis partout, a deux espèces de cornes de chaque côté et une pointe sur le front, ça forme un « M »... Bref, j'arrive, et je fais à Lily :

« Ça fait des mois qu'je n'pense qu'à moi

Que mon nombril tourne de l'œil

Le moindre reflet, il est pour moi

La moindre flaque, c'est pour ma gueule

J'vais en toucher deux mots

Deux mots à mon ego »

Et moi qui pensais que ça la dériderait, et ben pas du tout... Elle a cru que je me foutais de sa gueule et des reproches qu'elle me faisait sur mon arrogance. Qu'elle me fait toujours, d'ailleurs. Bref. Elle a pris ça pour de la provoc'. Du coup, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a balancé ? _Fourre-toi une veracrasse juteuse dans le nez._ Si. Sérieusement, si t'arrives à trouver plus minable comme insulte, je te donne toute ma collection de cartes chocogrenouille.

_Peut-être que c'était un moyen de me dire que j'avais trop de morve ce jour-là ? Les filles et leurs sous-entendus à la con... Peuvent pas dire les choses clairement. Pourtant il me semble que mon rhume était terminé... Non, je peux quand même pas aller la voir et lui dire : « salut Evans, juste une question, quand tu m'as dis d'aller me fourrer une véracrasse juteuse dans le nez, c'était pour me faire comprendre qu'un certain liquide jaunâtre et gluant se répandait lentement sur ma lèvre supérieure pendant que j'osais t'adresser la parole ? » Non, j'aurais l'air encore plus con que d'habitude, et puis si je lui parle de mes lèvres, elle va croire que c'est une demande implicite de l'embrasser, et je vais encore me ramasser une gifle, le problème avec les filles et leur manie des sous-entendus c'est qu'elles l'appliquent même aux mecs, elle croient que eux aussi fonctionnent comme elles, forcément après elles sont déçues, c'est vrai quoi après tout c'est leur faute si on passe pour des cons, c'est elles qui demandent trop de nous, en fait j'aime pas tellement les filles, j'ai bien fait de _la_ choisir comme nouvelle copine, très judicieux James, si, si, je t'assure, tu es génial, arrête là tu vires Sirius, ça va faire répétition facile de l'échange 1 et on va croire que l'auteur (pardon, la secrétaire sexy) est une arnaqueuse qui ne sais faire que des redites. Bref. Reprenons. Oh et en passant, penser à ne plus dire bref à chaque fois qu'on veut changer d'idée parce qu'on sent qu'on est en train de s'enfoncer. Ca enfonce encore plus. Faudra le faire remarquer à l'auteur (pardon, à la secrétaire). Bon, bref. Et merde. Elle a pas compris. Bon, faudrait peut-être que je reprenne ma lettre, là..._

Tout ça pour dire que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que Lily n'était pas la femme de ma vie. _Fourre-toi une veracrasse juteuse dans le nez_, tu vois, c'était tellement puéril que ça a tué mon amour. Paf. Touché. En plein dans le cœur. Mort et enterré. Finitam ad vitam aeternam. Et oui, je sais faire des citations latines. Brillant, non ? _J'vais en toucher deux mots..._ Ah bon, tu connais pas ? Tant pis. Pauvre Riussichou inculte.

Bref _(elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?) _tout ceci ne doit pas beaucoup t'intéresser, non ? Donc je continue. Après m'être remis de la terrible tragédie que constituait la mort de mon amour, je me suis ressaisi, après tout je suis un homme,

_Et oui, égocentrique et macho... « Macho macho machistador macho macho, j'adore ! Je suis un machistador, et je sais qu'elles m'adorent. Non, non, non, y'a pas d'erreur... Oh machistador... » Ok, j'arrête avec les chansons moldues. James, on se calme._

Je disais donc, je suis un homme, et je me suis mis en quête d'une nouvelle conquête. Poétique et rimante, comme phrase, non ? Bon d'accord, lamentable. Merci de me le faire remarquer, Patty. Mais les femmes m'avaient déçu, tu comprends ? Frivoles, vaines, moqueuses, j'ai résolu de devenir misogyne. Bien fait pour elles. Comment ça je l'étais déjà avant ? Non, avant j'étais juste macho. Maintenant, je suis macho ET misogyne. Le mec parfait.

Quoi, ma nouvelle copine ? Ah oui, tu veux savoir qui c'est... Bon, allez, je vais être sympa, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot trois heures. Je sors avec le calamar géant.

Mais enfin, pourquoi tu t'indignes ? Oh, je vois. Mais non, Sichou, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas devenu subitement homo. Le calamar géant est une femelle. M'étonne que tu saches pas ça, d'ailleurs. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fille de l'école que t'aies pas encore draguée...

Allez, je te laisse, Pattou mon ami, ma dulcinée m'attend. Rendez vous ce soir minuit au lac pour te la présenter...

Ton frère,

James.

PS : Lily avait raison, la calamar géante embrasse beaucoup mieux que moi...

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, sixième année à Poudlard.

Rémus,

C'est une catastrophe. James sort avec le calamar géant. Si. A cause de cette foutue rousse aux ongles rongés (dixit James) incapable de comprendre combien elle pouvait se montrer traumatisante avec lui.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, Rémus, c'est que James veut me la présenter. Comment ça, « qui, la » ? Bah, elle, la calamar ! Ah oui, c'est vrai que toi non plus tu ne savais pas que c'était une fille. Bah voilà. Maintenant t'es au courant.

Mais je vais devoir larencontrer, moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je vais passer pour un dragueur insipide, un petit con sans ambition, voilà ! Comment ça je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper, après tout c'est la copine de James et pas la mienne ? Rémus, combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que le terme « fille » (et, par extension, « femelle ») implique systématiquement la définition « potentiellement draguable » ? Je vais me rétamer devant une fille, être ridicule, voilà ce qu'il va se passer ! Et tout ça à cause de mon meilleur ami, de « mon frère », comme il ose dire. Franchement, tu crois qu'un frère ça ferait exprès de mettre son ami dans des situations où il sait pertinemment qu'il va être ridicule ? James n'est qu'un traître. Voilà.

Mus, il fait absolument que tu m'aides. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es mon seul espoir. Et d'ailleurs, quelle langue ça parle, un calamar ? Pardon, une calamar ?

Mus, je t'en supplie, assiste-moi dans ce moment de trouble intense. Je n'en dors plus de la nuit. Je compte sur toi.

Sirius

PS : pourrais-tu demander à James d'arrêter ses surnoms ridicules avec moi ? Sérieux, ça me ferait plaisir...

Lettre de Rémus à Sirius, sixième année

Sirius,

_Manger de la laitue le soir aide à s'endormir_. Ca devrait calmer tes insomnies.

Sinon, je ne vois absolument pas quoi te dire pour t'aider. Ah si. Si tu piques la copine de James, toute calamar qu'elle soit, je ne t'aide plus jamais pour tes devoirs de potion.

Bonne nuit et bonne laitue mon ami,

Mus.

Lettre de Rémus à Lily, sixième année

Lily,

Juste pour te prévenir,

James t'a piqué le seul petit ami potentiel de ta liste.

Il sort avec le calamar.

Si ça peut te consoler, de toutes façons ça n'était pas possible entre vous. La calamar n'est pas lesbienne.

Ne pleure pas trop.

Je t'embrasse,

Mus.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Et voilà ! Alors ?

J'attends avec impatience vos phrases et vos idées de couples... Merci à Violette Silva et Missy-Mwa.

Prochain échange : Lily et ?

Sauf si vous avez des envies spéciales...

Biz à vous

Faites travailler votre imagination que je sais délirante, ça ne fait de mal à personne...

Illythie


	8. Échange de lettres 8 : Lily

Coucou à tous !

Je suis désolée, je voulais poster avant, mais ff. net bug et refuse d'enregistrer mes documents... Donc je suis en retard, mais cette fois ce n'est pas de ma faute...

Alors, bonne nouvelle : pour une fois, quelqu'un a trouvé !

Félicitations donc à **Violette Silva**, à qui ce chapitre est spécialement dédié !

Merci aussi à **Violette Silva** et à **Missy-Mwa**, qui sont les seules à se creuser un peu les méninges... :

Quatre d'un coup ! Et pas super simples... :

_« Je te reparlerai quand les chouettes cracheront du pus_._ »_ de Missy-Mwa

Et :

_« Je veux des lasagnes à midi. »_

_« Va te faire peloter par le/la calamar. »_

_« Où est passé mon casse-noisettes ? »_ de Violette Silva

Il ne vous reste plus qu'à les aider en en inventant vous aussi !

Voilà... J'espère que vous apprécierez la façon dont je les ai casées...

A vous d'en trouver d'autres !

Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi.

Les RARs sont toujours sur mon blog...

Bonne lecture...

**Echange n° 8 : Lily**

Lettre de Lily à James, deux jours après le flirt de James et de la Calamar, Poudlard

Potter,

Espèce d'imbécile patenté survolté capillairement, tu n'es qu'un adolescent pathétique boutonneux et répugnant.

_C'est bien, comme phrase, ça, faudra que je pense à la ressortir au crétin qui sert de brosse à dent baveuse à l'équidé squelettique qu'on me force à appeler « ma sœur »._

Ta tentative de me rendre jalouse pour me faire sortir avec toi était franchement ridicule. La calamar géante ! Et pourquoi pas l'écureuil qui me fait de l'œil dans la forêt interdite ! (**1) **Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri d'égocentrisme qui ne supporte pas de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il veut ! Et bien, tu as gagné, Potter ! Moi qui m'était juré de faire des efforts pour être plus aimable avec toi, j'abandonne !

_C'est con, quand même... Je les aimais bien, moi, ses abdos, quand il enlevait sa robe dans les vestiaires après les matchs de Quidditch... Je ne vais plus pouvoir l'espionner tranquillement... Tant pis, je pourrais toujours me rabattre sur Black..._

Bref, Potter, je te reparlerai quand les chouettes cracheront du pus. Pas avant. Alors n'essaye même pas de m'adresser la parole.

_Voilà, Lily, c'est bien. Ferme, inébranlable. Continue comme ça._

D'ailleurs, Potter, en passant, comme ça... Où est mon casse-noisettes ? Celui qu'Alice m'a offert à noël ? Le rose bonbon qui joue de la musique quand on appuie dessus ? Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens ! Rends le moi, Potter ! Sinon je te jure que...

_Merde, que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour menacer Potter ? Un truc horrible... Ah, j'ai trouvé..._

Je te jure que je lave moi-même à la main les cheveux de Rogue, et les tiens immédiatement après sans prendre le temps de me rincer les doigts ! Je te préviens, Potter, j'en suis capable.

Ceci est la dernière lettre que tu recevras de moi.

Je te méprise autant que je te déteste.

Lily Evans.

Lettre de James Potter à Lily Evans, deux jours après le flirt de James et de la Calamar, Poudlard

Très chère Evans,

Tu ne seras jamais ornithologue. Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il y a _toujours_ des exceptions à tout. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que la chouette qu'Arthur Weasley a gagnée à la loterie magique crache bel et bien du pus. Tu me diras, elle crache aussi des limaces **(2)**. Il n'empêche que te voilà autorisée à m'adresser la parole de nouveau. La vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas, Evans ?

Au sujet de ma pathétique tentative de te rendre jalouse, Evans, ton discours est très révélateur. Ne serait-ce pas toi, qui deviens jalouse toute seule ? Ce que tu prends pour un moyen stupide de te récupérer est en réalité la finalité d'un amour sincère et constant pour la plus belle femelle que la terre ait portée. Tu n'es pas à même de comprendre cela, Evans. La calamar est l'être féminin par excellence, la petite amie idéale, la compagne de ma vie. Toi tu n'es qu'une rousse trop maigre qui ne sait que se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Tu crèves de jalousie, Evans. Laisse-moi rire. Après toutes ces années, TU veux sortir avec moi ? Ma pauvre fille... En plus tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de ma Poulpette. Le baiser que tu m'a donné à la Tour d'astronomie il y a deux ans était si plein de bave que j'ai eu envie de me brosser les dents juste après. Tu manques cruellement de pratique et de technique, Evans. Va te faire peloter par la calamar, tu t'amélioreras.

C'est Sirius qui a ton casse-noisette. C'est un objet moldu qu'il ne connaît pas, il est persuadé que c'est un instrument de torture médiévale qui servait à broyer la chair du corps humain. Il dit que la musique servait probablement à étouffer les cris des condamnés, et la couleur rose à masquer le sang. Sirius est un jeune homme perspicace, intelligent et cultivé.

Ah Lily, Lily, Lily... Mais que donc t'imaginais-tu ? Des soirées dans la salle sur demande, des sorties rien que toi et moi à Pré-au-Lard, une bague de fiançailles, un mariage, un garçon qui me ressemblerait mais qui aurait les yeux _si_ verts de sa mère ? Et pourquoi pas Sirius en criminel en fuite d'Azkaban !

Que croyais-tu ? Que la vie se résumait à une fanfiction K, à une lovehate sur quinze chapitres où je me rendrais compte à la dernière ligne que tu es la femme de ma vie ?

Lily, petite Lily, fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me harceler, ne m'oblige pas à te foutre un râteau... Trouve-toi un mec et oublie-moi...

_Je ne t'aime plus, mon amour..._ Ah bon, toi non plus, tu ne connais pas ? Pourtant, t'es une Moldue...

Poulpette et moi on te souhaite de la chance dans tes amours (on n'est pas rancuniers, nous...)

James Potter

Lettre de Sirius à Rémus, quelques jours après le flirt de James et de la Calamar, Poudlard

Mus,

Oublies nos blagues, nos farces, et tous nos génialissimes éclats d'humour, oublies notre verve et notre talent pour les situation comiques ou désopilantes, les quiproquos et les vannes à deux balles.

Mus, nous sommes ridiculisés, détrônés, jetés à terre, bafoués, rendus au stade de débutants infantiles par la terrible tigresse préfète rousse, l'ex-obsession de James Potter, j'ai nommé Lily Evans. Mus, elle nous surpasse largement.

Ton séjour à l'infirmerie t'a fait rater L'évènement, LE scoop, LA révélation de Poudlard. L'incident a même fait la une des _Coulisses de Poudlard, le Journal des Potins des Élèves, par le fan-club des Maraudeurs qui se tape _toujours_ dans les fics le rôles des pétasses platines à tendance gluante et mesquine_. C'est te dire son importance.

Mus, tu ne devineras jamais, c'est pour ça que je vais te le dire :

Lily Evans s'est rabattue sur Slughorn.

Si.

Ils sortent ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est dégoûtant, un _prof _et une _élève_ ? Et le pire, Mus adoré, c'est que, du coup, elle est devenue sa chouchoute. Si. Résultat, elle a fait en sorte que James soit collé à chaque fois qu'il avait une occasion de voir Poulpette. Si ce n'est pas une preuve de la jalousie d'Evans, ça...

Bref, Mus, Lily est devenue désormais l'ennemie n° 1 à abattre. Sa duplicité envers les profs ne fait plus aucun doute. En plus elle sort avec l'un d'entre eux... Tu les imagines en train de s'emballer, elle et Slug ? Errrkk...

Mus, il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Je compte sur toi. (James n'est pas disponible, c'est la seule semaine où il a réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous avec Poulpette. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de les voir, tous les deux. Ils vont tellement bien ensemble... Et puis ce n'est pas comme Lily et Slug, personne n'est dégoûté à la pensée de les voir se peloter, _eux_... En plus il paraît que la bave de calamar a des propriétés miraculeuses contre l'acné, alors... En tout cas, ça marche super bien sur James...) Donc, Rémus, je t'en prie, viens-moi en aide pour empêcher cette collabo d'Evans de nous détruire notre plan pour le Bal de Noël... (tu sais, celui où on devait verser un philtre d'amour dans la boisson de Malfoy et Mac'go... tu te souviens ?)

J'attends ton retour avec impatience, mon ami.

Sirius.

Lettre de Lily Evans à Sirius Black, quelques jours après le flirt de James et de la Calamar, Poudlard

Sirius,

Sale petit scroutt scrofuleux **(3)**,

Je vais te massacrer avec le casse-noisettes que tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu !

Comment as-tu osé révéler à tout le monde que je sortais avec Sluggy ? Seul Potter devait être au courant, c'était dans notre marché ! Le but était de le rendre jaloux, pas de me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard !

Comment je vais faire pour récupérer James, moi, maintenant, hein ?

Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer !

Dis-moi vite tes dernières volontés, tu n'as plus que quelques minutes à vivre !

Evans.

Lettre de Sirius Black à Lily Evans, quelques jours après le flirt de James et de la Calamar, Poudlard

Je veux des lasagnes à midi.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**(1)** Violette Silva rajoute à son idée que Lily _croit_ que l'écureuil lui fait de l'œil...

**(2) **Cette maladie contagieuse affectera Ron dans le tome 3.

**(3) **Ce mot existe vraiment. Il vient de scrofule : _« Toute infection chronique banale de la peau et des muqueuses (otites, rhinites, etc.) ou inflammation des ganglions et des articulations » _selon le dico.

Je le trouve moins bien que les autres... Désolée, Lily Evans m'inspire moins que certains autres personnages d'Harry Potter...

Alors... Prochain échange (qui sera meilleur, je le jure) : Rogue et ?

J'attends vous suggestions et vos phrases... Venez en aide à Violette Silva et Missy-Mwa !

Biz à tout le monde

Illythie


	9. Échange de lettres 9 : Rogue partieI

Coucou à tous !

Désolée pour le retard... Mais je voulais absolument terminer Ma Vie à Azkaban, c'est fait, je continue donc les autres !

Je suis navrée, mais personne n'a trouvé... Par contre, un véritable florilège de phrases, merci à vous tous ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir !

Merci donc à vous toutes :

"Mon glouton est à bout de raisons" Je sais pas comment on peut caser ça... (nda : moi non plus !)

Et_ "Mes bas-culottes s'emmêlent tout le temps !" _de **Missy-Mwa**

_" Le félétone a mangé la poule élektrique" _de **Silent Jane**

_"Mort aux poubelles!" _de '**Clochett'**

"Les petits bouts d'os, ça rajoute du craquant, M..." de **Frudule**

« Si tu accommodes les légumes secs avec de la sarriette, ils ne feront plus péter. » (Celle-là est faite pour Rogue ...)

« La dentelle revient à la mode. »

_« Les beignets de calamar à la romaine furent un délice. »_ de **Violette Silva**

Mais ça en faisait tant que j'ai été obligée de couper en deux l'échange pour ne pas faire un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! (même si je sais que _vous_, ça ne vous aurait pas dérangé, moi je manque un peu de temps...)

Donc cet échange se fera en deux parties, il n'y a qu'une seule lettre dans la première partie.

Je n'ai casé que la moitié des phrases (celles en italique plus haut) dans cette première partie, les autres le seront dans la deuxième. Toutes mes excuses à **Frudule** qui ne voit aucune de ses phrases de casées (Missy-Mwa et Violette Silva en ont au moins une). Pour me faire pardonner, demande-moi ce que tu veux : personnage, idée d'histoire, situation précise, n'importe quoi, je l'écris, promis. Donc n'hésite pas : tu as le droit à ce que tu veux (sauf des chapitres plus longs ou des délais moins courts... lol)

En tous cas vraiment merci, continuez comme ça, vous êtes géniales ! (ce sont uniquement des filles qui postent les phrases...)

Une toute petite dernière chose : je vous quitte sur une information précieuse du Dr **Llewellyn, **spécialiste en biologie magique, qui en complément de ces échanges à bien voulu nous expliquer le baiser du calamar :

_« Eh bien, un baiser passionné avec un calamar c'est... comme quand tu essaies de gober un flanc... tu t'étouffes à moitié avec le flanc qui gigote dans ta bouche et t'as tout le caramel qui te coule dans le cou... oui, je sais, c'et une belle métaphore... »_

Merci à toi pour ce com qui m'a vraiment bien fait rire...

Tout ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi.

Bonne lecture...

**Échange de Lettres n°9 : Rogue (première partie)**

Lettre de Rogue à son amour, à l'époque où James sortait avec Poulpette, Poudlard

Mon amour secret,

Mon tout petit amour chéri de Beauxbâtons,

Mon cher amour qui, malgré sa nationalité anglaise a préféré s'éloigner de moi pour suivre des cours dans une foutu école française,

Mon cher amour qui s'est converti aux cuisses de grenouilles,

Hier était une journée merveilleuse. La plus belle de ma vie. Pourtant elle avait mal commencé.

Tu veux que je te raconte ?

_Errrrkkk... Ce qu'il ne faut pas écrire, quand même... Enfin on n'est jamais trop prudent. Gil est d'un romantisme parachevé et comme je n'ai aucune idée de qui il peut bien fréquenter en France (pays de sauvages !) j'ai plutôt intérêt à me l'attacher par les moyens du bord. C'est vrai, c'est quand même MA propriété..._

Oui, elle avait mal commencé, à cause du premier cours de la journée : étude des Moldus. Jamais vu une matière aussi inutile et insupportable. Quel chance tu as qu'elle soit facultative dans ta foutue école ! A Poudlard, elle est o-bli-ga-toire. Je hais Dumbledore.

Le pire dans l'étude des Moldus, c'est qu'en plus de me farcir la vieille folle qui nous tient lieu de prof, il faut aussi supporter les crétins de Gryffy et surtout les pires d'entre eux : les _Maraudeurs._

Les Maraudeurs, chéri : la peste bubonique personnifiée en quatre pseudo super belles créatures mono-neuronales aussi bouffies d'orgueil qu'un Lucius Malfoy qui aurait abusé de patates au beurre de cacahuètes.

_Faudra que je balance ça à Potter, l'un de ses jours... Non, non, surtout pas, il risque de me livrer aux copines de sa Poulpette pour qu'elles m'apprennent à vivre... En parlant de Poulpette... Niark niark niark niark..._

Bref, amour, un programme peu réjouissant... qui s'est avéré drôlissime.

Attention, récit :

_Lundi 27 mai. Les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se pressent mollement en classe d'études des Moldus. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de suivre un cours aussi inutile que soporifique mais ils sont bien obligés. La prof est d'ores et déjà furieuse contre les Maraudeurs qui ont interrompu son cours pendant trois semaines en inondant la salle avec du chocolat fondu. Du coup, ça ne rate pas : interro orale au tableau. On commence par Black. Ce crétin a un sourire satisfait, le pauvre imbécile croit qu'Evans va gentiment lui souffler ses réponses. Mais c'est là que mon plan diabolique pour me venger des Maraudeurs commence, amour : j'ai soudoyé Lily Evans pour qu'elle piège Black. Comment, mon chéri ? Mais c'est simple : je lui ai promis de faire rompre Potter avec Poulpette. Seulement je ne lui ai pas dit comment..._

_Black, donc, s'avance fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire plus arrogant et faussement charmeur qua jamais, pauvre type, et sourit à la prof. Je me retiens difficilement de rire tellement il a l'air con. Discrètement, j'ensorcelle son pantalon : le crétin se prend les pieds dedans et s'effondre sur la prof comme une vieille chaussette. Tout le monde est plié de rire, même ses potes. Bien fait. La prof furieuse lui demande une explication : la seule chose que l'autre con trouve à lui répondre, c'est : « Madame, c'est pas ma faute, mes... (lecture sur les lèvres de Lily, je ricane à l'avance) mes... _mes bas culottes s'emmêlent tout le temps !_ » Tous les Sangs-de-bourbe et autres petits intellos qui ont appris leurs leçons sur l'habillement moldu se marrent franchement. La prof, plus rouge que le baron sanglant en colère, se met à hurler. Début de l'interro orale. Début des réjouissances._

_Black regarde Lily, l'air choqué : pourquoi donc cette crise de rire dans la classe ? Elle n'est pas censée l'aider ? Mais il n'a pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, la prof commence :_

_« Très bien, Black, pouvez-vous me dire la raison la plus probable du retentissement dans une maison Moldue d'une sonnerie identifiable par les habitants de ladite maison ? »_

_Silence de mort. Black n'a visiblement rien capté. Je commence à ricaner doucement._

_« Mr Black, auriez-vous une extinction de voix ? »_

_« Je... je... »_

_L'abruti balbutie des onomatopées monosyllabiques assaisonnées de borborygmes indécents jusqu'à ce que notre cher professeur daigne lui venir en aide._

_« En d'autres termes, Mr Black, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi on entend parfois des sonneries dans les maisons moldues ? _

_- C'est... C'est parce que... (regard implorant à Lily et nouvelle lecture sur les lèvres. Il ne lui a pas pardonné la rigolade de tout à l'heure, mais là il n'a plus le choix...) C'est... c'est que... _le té... le félétone... le félétone a mangé... la poule... élektrique ! _Sourire triomphant. Black est fier de lui, il s'imagine déjà prix nobel. Moi je te laisse imaginer la réaction de la classe : même Potter a compris que son copain a dit la pire connerie de sa vie. Il pouffe en cachette. Pitoyable._

_Mais ma vengeance se doit d'être complète, Gil chéri : tous les Maraudeurs (sauf P.P., lui c'est mon agent double) doivent payer. Au tour du loup-garou, maintenant..._

_Entre-temps, Black est retourné à sa place, quelques heures de retenues en plus sur son carnet de records, et quelques points en moins pour sa maison chérie. Que du bonheur._

_En passant, il s'arrête derrière Evans, lui murmure : _

_« Pourquoi ? On avait un accord, merde ! »_

_Et la sale SdB (Sang-de-Bourbe, amour, c'est plus court) le regarde et lui réplique (et là je te jure que je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle) : _

_« J'ai trouvé plus offrant, Black._

_- Ah oui ? Tu vois vraiment quelqu'un capable mieux que moi de dégoûter James de Poulpette ?_

_- Oui, Black. _

_- Qui ? »_

_Il l'a hurlé comme un amant trompé. Je suis aux anges. D'autant plus qu'Evans refuse catégoriquement de me balancer. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Sinon cette lettre ne te serait jamais parvenue, amour._

_Mais ne nous égarons pas. J'ai dit au tour du loup-garou._

_J'envoie à Lupin un papier muni d'une petite inscription, écrite en pattes de mouche pour qu'il ait le réflexe de la déchiffrer en marmonnant. Tu remarqueras, amour, qu'on prononce souvent ce qu'on a du mal à lire. Mais j'ai pris soin de lui lancer un petit sonorus avant qu'il lise. Résultat, le cher Lupin se retrouve à hurler soudainement dans toute la classe un très gracieux : _

« Mort aux poubelles ! »

_Alors que notre chef prof s'apprête à lui demander la raison profonde d'un tel cri du cœur, Lupin, sous l'effet d'un autre sortilège, commence à grimper sur sa table et à hurler de plus belle : _

_« Mort aux poubelles ! Mort aux poubelles ! Mort aux poubelles ! »_

_Interloqués, les autres élèves le contemplent le fou rire aux lèvres avant de l'accompagner dans son hymne qui entre-temps s'est transformé en chat de guerre antique pour Vikings en mal de carnage : _

_« Mort aux poux ! Mort aux poubelles ! Mort aux poux ! Mort aux poubelles ! »_

_Après moult hurlements, interventions de divers profs, crise nerveuse de l'enseignante d'étude des Moldus et j'en passe, le résultat est le suivant : tous les Gryffondors en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, leur équipe interdite de match et Lupin obligé de soigner lui-même notre prof préférée qui a entamé une jolie dépression après sa crise._

_Elle est pas belle, ma vengeance ?_

_Mais un autre Maraudeur doit désormais tomber sous mon glaive justicier, le pire de tous : Potter._

_Là, amour, je ne ricane plus, je ris à gorge déployée._

_Petit flash-back : _

_Hier, j'ai invité mes compagnons de dortoirs à un petit dîner léger. J'ai bien hurlé dans toute la grande salle que le poisson qui serait servi à table serait pêché directement dans le lac de Poudlard. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé, et ce fut excellent, d'ailleurs. Le lendemain, il m'a suffit de m'approcher de Potter pour susurrer à son oreille : _

_« Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, James_... Les beignets de _calamar_ à la romaine furent un délice._ »_

_Résultat, amour : Potter en larmes devant toute l'école ! Si !_

_Il a passé des heures à brailler comme un gamin, la morve au nez : _

_« Poupou... Poulpette chérie... Pourquoi... Tu étais innocente... Si gentille... tu embrassais si bien... Pourquoi ma poupou, pourquoi ? »_

_Ou encore : _

_« Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Vous en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense ! Ils m'ont bouffé ma Poulpette ! Meurtriers... bouhouhouhou... »_

_Ou :_

_« Je veux Poupou ! Je veux Poupou ! Rendez-moi Poupou ! Méchants ! Rendez-moi Poupichounette ! »_

_Et tout ça en public, bien sûr..._

_C'est si doux, une revanche..._

Mais je te laisse, amour : je te tiens au courant de la suite des évènements.

Je t'embrasse.

Mon Gilderoy d'amour, je te serai toujours fidèle.

Je t'aime.

Sévichou.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A suivre : la riposte des Maraudeurs. Comment James va-t-il venger Poulpette ? (lol)

Toutes les phrases que je n'ai pas casées ici le seront dans la suite.

Et après la suite, pour faire plaisir à Panthere : la Tante Marge et ?

Vous n'avez pas de couple à deviner pour la prochaine fois, puisque c'est la suite de Rogue-Lockart, mais si vous avez des envies de personnages pour les prochains, ou si vous avez des phrases en réserve... Je vous attends !

Les RARs sur mon blog demain (samedi)... (adresse toujours dans mon profil, mais j'ai réussi à l'afficher sous forme de lien, c'est beaucoup mieux...)

Biz et merci à vous tous !

Illythie


	10. Échange de lettres 9 bis: Rogue partieII

Je suis affreusement désolée de mon retard énorme, mais... mon ordi a planté. Pas moyen de le rallumer. Donc pas d'accès à Internet, d'où pas de MAJ. Voilà. Désolée.

D'autre part, pas d'accès non plus à mon blog, c'est pourquoi vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que seulement la moitié des RARs avait été postée. J'ai remédié à cette injustice flagrante il y a environ deux jours, vous trouver désormais sur mon blog votre RAR postée en bonne et due forme et une petite note en rouge pour m'excuser.

Voilà. Encore une fois, je suis infiniment désolée.

Une autre « mauvaise nouvelle » avant de passer aux bonne : je crains que ce chapitre ne soit plus court que les autres, je me suis dépêchée pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, sinon je ne l'aurais posté que ce week-end. Donc plus long la prochaine fois, promis.

Sinon, quand même, un point positif : j'ai réussi à caser toutes vos phrases ! Si ! Donc personne n'est lésé cette fois !

Les phrases restantes à caser étaient :

« _Mon glouton est à bout de _raisons » de **Missy-Mwa**

_« Les petits bouts d'os, ça rajoute du craquant, M... » _

_« Est-ce que des fois les gens pourraient pas être juste ce qu'on a l'impression qu'on dirait qu'ils soient et pas ce qu'on pense pas qu'ils sont? » _

« _Ses paquets de cheveux gras qui volètent gaiement autour de lui !_ » de **Frudule**

« _Si tu accommodes les légumes secs avec de la sarriette, ils ne feront plus péter._ »

« _La dentelle revient à la mode._ » de **Violette Silva**

Auxquelles il faut rajouter :

_« - ... »_ de **Lapetitso**

J'ai modifié très légèrement certaines pour les adapter au contexte, mais sans rien changer au sens (si il y en avait un, n'est-ce pas Missy-Mwa... lol J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir librement interprété ta phrase à ma guise...

Sinon, il n'y avait pas de couples à deviner, donc pas de nom spécial à mentionner, j'en profite juste pour rappeler que ces échanges sont initialement dédiés à **Panthere** et **Lapetiteso** (et bien sûr à tous ceux qui trouvent un couple...)

Sinon, tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas à JKR,

Biz à vous,

Et bonne lecture...

**Échange de Lettres n°9 bis : La vengeance des Maraudeurs**

Lettre de Sirius Black à Gilderoy Lockart, après l'ignominieuse vengeance de Severus, Poudlard

Mon petit Gilou d'amour,

Figure-toi que nous (quand je dis nous, comprends : Moi, James, et Rémus – Peter n'est qu'un agent double) sommes tombés par le plus grand des hasards sur le brouillon de la dernière lettre que t'a envoyé ce cher Servi... pardon, Sévie. Et donc, comme tu dois haleter d'impatience en attendant dans ton école de français attardés la suite des palpitantes aventure de pain de graisse qui te sert de petit ami, je me suis mis en devoir de te relater la grande, la terrible, l'immense, la magnifique Vengeance des Maraudeurs.

Tout commença par une pâle matinée de printemps. Sévie marchait tranquillement dans les couloir du majestueux château de Poudlard, _ses paquets de cheveux gras voletant gaiement autour de lui,_ insoucieux, fier de sa pseudo réussite minable. Manque de chance, il tombe (faut quand même pas être doué), sur l'amant éploré de la pauvre jeune fille qu'il avait auparavant sauvagement assassinée avant de jeter ses restes à des serpents voraces et acnéeux. Ledit amant, étant en stade de dépression nerveuse avancée (trois plaquettes de chocolat par demi-heure quand Peter lui racontait des blagues, quatre et demi sinon), ledit amant, donc, apercevant son graisseux ennemi empli de la joie procurée par son atroce méfait, ne put supporter cette vision insoutenable : il s'écria, un trémolo dans la voix, les sourcils froncés en une parfaite parodie involontaire de tragédie grecque :

« Je vais en faire des confettis ! Je vais percer son corps de trous pour en faire un napperon ! Je vais... »

Heureusement pour ce pauvre jeune homme, du fait de sa dépression, il était constamment surveillé par ses fidèles amis qui annulèrent à temps son billet pour un chouette séjour à Azkaban (demi-pension non comprise) :

« T'es fou, James, arrêtes ! »

Hélas, James est un garçon borné.

« Je te dis que je vais en faire un napperon ! _La dentelle revient à la mode_ ! »

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Rémus de trouver toujours les arguments appropriés :

« James, enfin... Tu ne penses pas qu'une torture lente et sans traces visible est plus efficace, plus jouissive et moins contraignante ? »

Tu vois, Gilou, il est comme ça, Mus, il a toujours des idées supers.

Bref, on est allé dans le duplex secret et privé qu'on s'était aménagé depuis la deuxième année et on a commencé à chercher comment faire payer Sévie :

« On n'a qu'à utiliser le casse-noisettes que j'ai toujours pas rendu à Lily !

- Sirius, on t'a _déjà_ expliqué que ce n'étais _pas_ un instrument de torture !

- On lui épile ses cheveux graisseux à la cire ?

- Non, après, Llewellyn va dire qu'on lui pompe _tous_ les commentaires qu'il laisse sur le blog... (clin d'œil... je tiens mes promesses ! lol)

- On lui passe _Barbie à la campagne _en boucle ?

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Un truc moldu, laissez tomber...

- Bon, on fait quoi, alors ?

_- ... _(alors, so, contente ? lol)

- Si, regarde Mus...

- Oh oh... Quand il fronce le nez comme ça façon _Ma sorcière bien aimée_, ça veut dire qu'il a une idée géniale...

- Ca vous tente, un soufflé de sarriette assaisonné à la Servilus ?

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu veux qu'on le _cuisine_ ?

- Ben ouais, c'est la meilleure façon de venger Poulpette, non ? Comme ça, il comprendra ce qu'il lui a fait subir... »

T'aurais vu le sourire sur le visage de James, Gilou... On aurait dit un enfant après son goûter d'anniversaire... D'ailleurs il avait du chocolat dégoulinant au coin de la bouche, tout pareil...

On a commencé à inventer une recette pour rendre consommable ce qui ne l'était pas (comment ça, quoi ? Ton amant, pauvre idiot !). Les suggestions les plus farfelues sont alors intervenues dans la confection de notre soufflé :

Peter eut une idée profondément pratique : « _Si tu accommodes des légumes secs à la sarriette, ils ne feront plus péter. »_, Peter a toujours été quelqu'un de purement matériel. James eut une idée profondément sadique : « Mets _des petits bouts d'os, ça rajoute du craquant... »_. Bon, les légumes secs ne provenaient pas de Servilo, d'accord, mais les petits os, on vous les garanti 100 pur Séviechou. Rémus eut une idée profondément culinaire : « Ca vous dit qu'on lui prévèle un peu de graisse pour beurrer le moule ? ». Quant à moi, j'eus une idée purement rassasiée : « Putain, les gars, j'en peux plus, là, _mon glouton est à bout de raison »._

Devant l'air ahuri des deux autres (et celui d'Illythie la première fois qu'elle est tombée sur cette phrase...), je crus bon d'ajouter : « J'ai l'estomac rempli, quoi, je pourrais jamais le finir, ce soufflé... »

Voilà, Gilou, la phase 1 de la vengeance des Maraudeurs. Deux ou trois petites précisions cependant : James était légèrement déçu qu'on ait pas cuisiné _tout_ le Séverus, ce qui fait qu'un a dû dignement porter ses restes jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pénible, ça puait la viande grillée, mais enfin bon... On a jeté le reste du soufflé dans le lac en hommage à Poulpette et on est passé à la phase 2 : punir la collabo. Comment ça, qui ? Mais Lily Evans, mon cher...

Au début, on voulait la forcer à se laver les cheveux en même temps que Servilo (les filles dans les fics sont toujours très sensibles en ce qui concerne leurs cheveux...) mais Llewellyn avait fait remarquer à Illythie que les bains mixtes étaient désormais interdits, et en plus on l'avait déjà cuisiné avant, il n'était plus utilisable, alors... on a dû trouver autre chose...

Alors, Gilou, tu as des idées quant à ce qu'on a bien pu imaginer pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle ma fait subir et du fait qu'elle ait voulu se débarrasser de Poulpette ? Non ? Normal, t'es pas un Maraudeur...

Bon, récapitulons les faits : Lily était venue me voir dans l'espoir que je l'aiderais à se rapprocher de James (elle est amoureuse de lui, mais comme il est hors de question que Miss Parfaite détériore sa réputation, il fait qu'elle arrive à sortir avec lui en faisant semblant de ne céder à ses avances que par _lassitude_... Ce qui signifiait que James devait impérativement recommencer à lui courir après, et donc qu'il devait arrêter d'emballer baveusement Feue Poupou, donc qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'elle. Simple, logique et efficace.

Sauf que pas si simple, en fait. James est _vraiment_ attaché à sa copine tentaculeuse, et toutes les tentatives d'Evans la Préfète échouent misérablement. Alors, que fait-elle ? Elle se voit contrainte de s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à un rebut de l'humanité, un _Maraudeur_. En l'occurrence, moi.

Sauf que ce – censuré – de Séviechou a décidé de se rebeller et tente une vengeance puérile, il entraîne alors avec lui Evans qui voit là une opportunité exceptionnelle de se débarrasser de sa rivale sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'un mec qui pourrait compromettre son image de gentille petite fille.

Résultat : par la faute d'Evans, Poupou meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Un seul cri : vengeance !

Et voilà vos quatre serviteurs de nouveau à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver comment lui faire payer.

Surtout que l'excuse d'Evans nous avait quand même passablement énervé :

« Mais, moi, je croyais qu'il était gentil, Servil... Sévie... J'lui faisais confiance... C'est vrai, quoi..._ « Pourquoi des fois les gens pourraient pas être juste ce qu'on a l'impression qu'on dirait qu'ils soient et pas ce qu'on pense pas qu'ils sont? »_

« Heu, Evans... Tu veux pas nous la refaire en français, là...

- Vous m'avez très bien comprise ! Et puis d'abord, t'avais qu'à pas me piquer mon casse-noisettes ! Na ! »

Bref, Evans allait mourir.

Ou plutôt non. On ne l'a pas tuée. On a fait pire.

Vous connaissez la légende selon laquelle un Troll des Montagnes débarquerait tous les quinze ans environ dans les toilettes de Poudlard ? Tiens, ça me fait penser que la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'un de nos fils (à nous, les Maraudeurs) serait à Poudlard à ce moment là... Dans quinze ans, on en aurait trente-deux... Peut-être qu'on aura un gamin en première année... Ce serait marrant qu'il sauve une fille et qu'ils deviennent amis après...

Mais je m'égare. Nous, nous avons fait en sorte que personne ne sauve Lily Evans. On a soudoyé Mimi Geignarde pour qu'elle ne donne pas l'alerte. Et Lily Evans a dû attendre l'arrivée des profs perchée sur la conduite d'évacuation sanglotante comme une gamine et tentant d'essuyer la morve de Troll qui lui dégoulinait lentement sur le visage...

Alors, Gilou, t'en dis quoi de notre vengeance ?

Au fait, je joins une part du soufflé que nous avons fait, on s'est dit que quand même tu y avais un peu droit...

Voilà...

Je t'embrasse bien fort, amant du Graisseux...

Sirius Black

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Voilà...

Prochain échange : La Tante Marge et... (comme promis à **Panthere**)

J'en profite pour vous rappeler que si vous avez des envies de personnage particulières (Nick, La Grosse Dame, Fudge ou Hermès...) n'hésitez surtout pas à demander !

J'attends vos propositions de partenaire pour cette chère Tante et vos phrases avec impatience...

**Frudule, **ma proposition tient toujours (cf ma RAR) : je garde le couple que tu veux, mais tu peux encore me demander une situation, un élément, une chanson, n'importe quoi, ce que tu veux, ne te limites surtout pas, je ne pensais pas forcément à un couple quand je te l'ai proposé. C'est comme tu veux...

Biz à vous tous, re désolée et j'espère que vous avez apprécié...

Illythie


	11. Note

**Note importante :**

Coucou à tous. J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je suis tellement douée que j'ai réussi à me casser le poignet. C'est donc devenu difficile pour moi d'écrire et de taper à l'ordinateur.

D'autre part, je vais 2 semaines aux Etats-Unis, et je ne pense pas avoir un accès assez long à l'ordi là-bas pour écrire.

Je suis donc sincèrement désolée de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura aucune MAJ d'ici les vacances et peut-être même d'ici un mois (le temps que je puisse retrouver l'usage de mon poignet).

Je suis encore plus dégoûtée que vous pouvez l'être, croyez-moi.

Toutes mes excuses, juste après le plantage d'ordi, c'est vraiment accumuler les retards, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement.

J'essaierai de taper un court petit mot au début des vacances sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop non plus de faire attendre vos RARs...

Biz et merci à vous tous

Encore une fois, désolée,

Illythie


End file.
